A Puzzle Solved
by MsAngelAdorer
Summary: Not a good story, so read at own will.
1. Coming Clean

**Summary: ****Tecna gets an invitation to the princess of Zenith's Princess' ball, but when she admits that she doesn't plan on going, her friends manage to get her to explain why. After her secrets get out, Tecna mysteriously disappears, beginning a new adventure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, but if I did, this would be an episode just for Tecna. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Coming Clean

"Is-is that from who I think it is?" The words almost didn't come out as she stared at the envelope in horror.

"Is what from who?" The pigtailed fairy asked, walking into the room she shared with her. Musa appeared to be bored, and for once wasn't wearing her headphones.

"Uh, nothing," Tecna quickly replied, shoving it behind her back, hiding the evidence that it even existed.

"Tec, what's that behind your back?" Musa asked her, not looking up as she sat on her bed.

Tecna grew worried and could feel the sweat pouring down her face as she replied, "What do you mean? There's…nothing behind my-my back, Musa. I don't know where you got that idea."

Musa shook her head and walked over to her. "Tec, I hate to break it to you, but you can't lie without people being able to tell. _Especially_ me. I mean, we've been roomies since we started going to Alfea, and now we're teaching here, so obviously that means we've known each other for a while, right?"

The pink haired girl gulped and nodded as she admitted defeat and thrust the shameful paper toward her friend. "Read it."

As soon as the fairy of music saw it, she burst out laughing once she'd read the words. "It's just an invitation. Mind if I read what it's for?" She opened up the envelope and began to read aloud:

_Dear Miss Tecna,_

_You have cordially been invited to attend the official Princess' ball of Zenith and are free to invite any friends you may have._

_Please R.S.V.P within three day's time for the ball is in exactly one week by the time this should reach the palace._

_From:_

_The Royal Court of Zenith_

It seemed like a normal invitation to a Princess' ball, but what surprised Musa was at the end of the invitation was a signature and a message. From what she could tell, it read:_ I can't wait for when you get here. And please bring the rest of the Winx Club, I'm dying to meet the new company of light._

The silence to Tecna was unbearable as she watched her friend continued to look at the invitation. She guessed she read the invitation. What would she say? She wondered. _Does she know? Has she figured it out? I hope not. Not after all this time. _

It surprised both of them for out of nowhere came a voice: "You got invited to a Princess' ball and you didn't tell us?"

Musa and Tecna whipped around and there stood the rest of the Winx Club. When they saw that they'd been found out, they laughed, embarrassed, and walked into the room to talk about what was going on.

"So, Tecna, this Princess' ball sounds pretty cool. What are you going to wear?" Stella inquired.

Several questions like that came up, but were halted when Tecna held up her hand and replied, very firmly, "I'm not going."

Every mouth in the room except for her own dropped open in complete awe. They looked at each other in a way that asked, "Is she serious?"

"Why not?" Layla asked. "You get invited to go to a Princess' ball and you don't even want to go? That doesn't make much sense to me."

"Yeah, and just because mine was a disaster doesn't mean you should miss an awesome party," the Solarian princess added.

Her friend shook her head. "No, that's not the reason. None of you would understand, either. There's just to much about me that you don't know."

"Well, then, why don't you tell us? Because it's okay if you we don't go, but not giving a reason seems suspicious."

Tecna looked down to the floor. "I suppose I deserve to be shamed for all these secrets I've hidden."

"Well, are you willing to tell us, is the real question," Bloom pointed out. "Because you don't have to, but we're you're friends, so we're perfectly willing to let you keep to yourself, but if you told us, we could understand where you're coming from."

Tecna nodded, understanding. "Okay, I'll tell you, but it's a long, long, _long _story. So, how long are you guys willing to sit here and listen to me?"

"All night if we have to, and we don't have to teach any classes tomorrow, so go on Tec." Layla answered.

The other girls agreed and waited.

Tecna gave an apprehensive expression as she rubbed her hands together. "Well, for starters guys, you know how the invitation is for Princess Crystal of Zenith's Princess' ball?"

They nodded. "Mm-hm?"

She grew more worried, and in a low, hesitant tone, admitted, "Well, she's my cousin."

* * *

**Hopefully this will turn out to be an interesting story, and better than my other two stories on this website so far. So, questions to think about: Why did Tecna come to Alfea? How did she really grow up? What was she like before she joined the Winx Club? All to be answered soon.**


	2. Before

Chapter 2: Before 

At first, nobody said anything. Not at all. They couldn't, for the shock was so incredible. They couldn't believe what she'd just said, and after all this time they'd known her, she tells them, but then they remembered they were her friends, but some were still bitter about this.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!" Stella shouted, as she flailed her arms in a disapproving fashion. "You've known us for over _three years _and you just now decide to share you're related to royalty?"

"Yah, and didn't you tell us you were from the Third Vector of the Binary Galaxy?" Musa asked, confused herself.

Tecna's voice was plain as she answered, "Zenith _is_ the Third Vector of the Binary Galaxy."

"Oh," some of the girls said, starting to understand.

"In my realm, some people call it the Third Vector, others call it Zenith. It depends. People of higher society call it Zenith, while regular people call it the Third Vector." She hoped she didn't give away to much in her explanation, but the others seemed to forget when Bloom asked another question.

"So, exactly how is the princess your cousin anyway?"

"Well, my mother's older sister, Lera, is the queen."

The other girls looked up in more surprise at her response.

"So, your mother was a princess than?"

Tecna nodded. "Mm-hm. But, it doesn't matter really though. She was never going to have a chance at being queen. Aunt Lera is almost six years older than Mom."

"So, how often did you see Crystal growing up?"

Tecna hesitated again and explained: "All the time. You see, my parents are very important people and work in the court, so they raised me, my older brother Trey, and my baby sister Tammy in the palace. So, it's almost as if we were royalty growing up." She laughed. "It was Dad's joke to call me his little 'almost princess'."

The girls giggled momentarily and then turned back to their friend once they'd fully understood what she'd told them.

Musa was the first to react. "Wait, what? Didn't you tell me that you went to Alfea on a scholarship? Well, how can you be rich than?"

Tecna was ashamed again. "I told you a lot of things, but sixty-five and thirty-two hundredths of that isn't correct."

Layla whistled, trying not to make it sound as bad as it was. "Well, so, if that's how you really grew up, than why did you say so many things that weren't true?"

Tecna blushed. "Well, you see, when I was young, Crystal and I were inseparable, and when we were both fifteen-she's five months older than me-our parents decided we should start considering our education on how to be a fairy and that's how it started."

"Well, why did it start?"

She frowned again. "Truly, neither of us wanted to go at first because we'd been home schooled by private tutors in the palace our whole lives, and Crystal refused to go. After several attempts, my parents persuaded me into it, but I wasn't sure and had a long talk with Crystal about it, which pretty much has led us up to what we're doing now."

* * *

Nearly five years earlier, Tecna sat in the sitting area of her palace bedroom along with her cousin, and best friend, Princess Crystal. The room was quite beautiful and big as well. It was nearly eight times the size of Tecna's room in her dorm at Alfea.

"I can't do this Cryssie," Tecna was saying, pacing around the large room. "I can't just go like this and leave you to go to some school where I don't know anybody. What the heck was I thinking?"

Crystal shook her head. "Relax Tec," she reassured her, "you'll be fine. You're a likeable person, and you're much better at magic than I am." She added a laugh to that statement. "I can't even transform."

"That's not really important," her cousin pointed out, continuing to pace in frustration. "You're a princess and live in a huge palace armed with guards. You don't need to learn how to transform and fight for yourself, you'll always be guarded."

Crystal nodded, not denying it. "But, it makes me look lazy to not even try to learn how to use my powers."

"No you're not, and trust me, I'll be back within three months, for sure."

"But, what if you make new friends and they miss you?"

Tecna froze. "You're right. What am I going to do about that? They'll remember me." She turned it over in her mind for a few seconds and then it came to her. She smiled. "But what if it wasn't _me_ who went! Yes, Crystal! That's it!"

Crystal didn't understand. "What, are you paying somebody to take your spot or something?"

Tecna shook her head. "No. _I'm_ still going, but technically I'm also not." When her cousin still gave her a look of confusion, she tried to explain, "Alfea will be expecting a new freshman soon, but it won't be Tecna of Zenith."

"Who's it going to be?"

She smiled and replied, "Tecna of the Third Vector of the Binary Galaxy."

* * *

The Winx girls stared in awe. Their friend, their good friend, had really said that? Just to prove it, she'd told them she had 'tapes' of important conversations in case she wanted to look back at them. She'd played this scene, and they had to believe that this really truly had happened.

What really had shocked the girls was not only that fact that their friend knew the princess of her realm and was related to her, but just Tecna herself.

She still spoke with her thick accent, but in the clip, she didn't once point out anything she would classify as 'logical' and they never saw her put out some type of gadget at all. From how they'd gotten to know her over this time, that was new.

Her clothes were different as well. Instead of something purple or green as she usually wore around them, she was clothed in a small skirt, a midriff orange top, and her pink hair that they'd known was short reached all the way to her shoulders.

"So, that's what you used to look, right?"

Sheepishly, the fairy of technology nodded as she blushed, covering her face with her hands. "Looking back at it all, it's amazing that I really used to look like that."

"It's amazing to us to," Layla said, still gawking. "So, what happened after that?"

Tecna thought. "Well, then I started to prepare for Alfea since the first day was only two months away at the time. And, you girls have no idea, I had a lot to do in order to get ready."

"What did you have to do?"

"Well, at first it was merely the obvious. First things first, I spelled my hair short. I'd wanted to do it for a while actually, but never knew if it was a good time, and since I was going under a new identity, now was the time."

The pink haired girl continued to explain how next she'd bought new clothes that were similar to those she'd seen the more regular people of the realm dress in. At first, she thought these new ensembles would be uncomfortable, but in reality, they were the most comfortable clothes she'd ever had.

"And what made it even better," she explained, "was that though I hadn't worn clothes like this since Mom and Dad would _never _have let me wear that in public so that I wouldn't embarrass my family's reputation, but since I was going to be on my own, it didn't matter. I actually really liked the outfits to."

She then said that after that came studying so she could help create her character more effectively since she was going for more of the whole smart techno fairy who was also kind of a computer geek.

"It actually wasn't that hard to study, and I knew I could pull of the techno geek thing easily because well, let's face: I always _was _a techno geek. I just never let anyone who didn't know me that well be aware of it."

The girls laughed. Maybe their friend hadn't changed that much for them after all?

But, suddenly Tecna got serious and looked upset again. "But, next came the hardest part."

"What was it?" One of them asked.

"Well, I didn't want _anybody _at Alfea to know who I really was, so…After figuring it out, I hacked into the registration forms online and changed it so that it said I was on a scholarship(I even applied for one, which I got), I wasn't from an important family, and went to regular schools growing up, which I hadn't."

The Winx Club was incredibly amazed. Of all the people to be that desperate to not have people who you are, Tecna did this?

"You did what?" Musa asked.

Tecna hung her head in shame once again. "I know it wasn't right, and my parents figured it out when I came home on the Day of the Rose freshman year anyway. And they also knew about how I'd downloaded the map of the interschool tunnels that one time we snuck into Cloud Tower, so yeah, they were really mad, and for once, happy that I hadn't kept my real identity, because if I had, _everyone _in my realm would've heard about it."

"So, what'd you do after that?"

"Well, then I went to Alfea."

Bloom turned to the technology fairy. "So, can you show us what you were _really _like on the first day? Like, one of your recordings?"

Tecna nodded. "If you say so girls, but I warn you, there's a lot in here that you may be offended of, so do you still want to watch?"

"Of course," Layla quickly replied.

Hesitantly, she 'pressed play'. "Here you go."

**The next chapter is told of how Tecna saw her first day at Alfea, and, just for you people on fan fiction, it includes the moments the real episode neglected like: When Musa introduced herself; Tecna and Musa unpacked in their new room; how Bloom and Stella explained what was going on the other girls. All coming soon in the next chapter. **


	3. The Unknown Revealed

Chapter 3: The Unknown Revealed

Tecna walked onto the grounds of the large Alfea school with confidence, and hesitance. What would people think of her? Would they know who she really was? She hoped not. Though she could change her hair and clothes, just the way her face looked was the way it was, and she liked it that way.

Just when she'd approached the building she saw a woman who matched the description that she'd received from a good friend of hers-Ella of the realm of Joy-and felt interested. _So, there's the famous Ms. G I've heard so much about. Hopefully I don't get on her bad side. Oh right, I'm leaving soon anyway. What does it matter?_ Though she told herself this, she had a feeling that she should still respect Griselda, and not because she was the vice-headmistress, but because she could sort of, sense it. She was about to look more around when she heard a high pitched laugh and saw a blond girl.

She'd immediately recognized that that was Princess Stella of Solaria standing with some red haired girl. Oh, how much she'd heard of her from Ella, and how much trouble the fairy of sun had caused. It didn't seem possible, but somehow she got a chance to come back in. Boy was she lucky.

Tecna wondered what the teaching staff thought of Stella as she walked up to the head of discipline herself.

"Name?" She asked.

"Tecna of the Third Vector of the Binary Galaxy," she replied simply.

"Hmm, you're from Zenith? And your name is Tecna? I've heard about a girl from there who happens to be quite important."

"But, that isn't me," she corrected quickly. This was frustrating. After all the work she'd done to make sure it said she wasn't rich, people still assumed that that was her? "She's from an important family, and I am not. In fact, I'm here on a scholarship."

"Alright. You may come in."

Once she'd walked a few steps away from Ms. G, Tecna sighed of relief. If that woman was going to freak her out like that every time she saw her, how was she ever going to survive going to school here?

Next, she heard some rules from Ms. Griselda that she'd already memorized, so in her head she mostly made comments about what she thought of them. But when it got to the part that the woman had pointed out Princess Stella personally made her incredibly shocked. Did they do that to everyone who broke the rules? _Well, I guess than I should say on Griselda's good side._

After that, she was introduced to the lady in charge: Ms. Faragonda. She was a nice woman, and looked older than what she'd heard her to be, but that didn't matter. Tecna knew that Ms. Faragonda had been a member of the Company of Light, and that those people had been quite powerful. Who knew how strong she must be now.

Finally, she and all the new students were dismissed to go to their dorms and meet their room mates. She walked up to the dorm that she knew would be hers, and in one of the rooms she could hear a conversation going on. She could tell that it came from the room that had a sign that read _Flora _and _Varanda of Vallisto_.

Just a second later, walking backwards came the read haired girl she'd seen with the Solarian princess. She read the sign aloud as she walked and nearly collided into Tecna.

Out of deep curiosity, Tecna began to recite what she knew about Vallisto, and one of the things she did not include that she knew that whomever this girl was, she was not Varanda. Tecna had met the real princess of that realm, and this girl looked nothing at all like her.

"Vallisto, fourth world of Magic Realm's upper ring, renowned for it's rich artistic tradition. It's features are very popular with tourists."

"Right, that's where I'm from."

_Yah right. You're lucky I'm going to cover for you._

"Cool. My name's Tecna." She replied.

The princes of Solaria came toward her. "Hi Tecna," she greeted, "I'm Stella. Nice to meet ya."

Next walked in a girl with tan colored skin and light brown hair.

Before Tecna was going to go to her room, she had something to say to Stella. "You are quite infamous," she commented. But, before she had the chance to continue, an unrecognized voice was heard.

"That's the word on the street."

Behind them stood an Asian girl with dark blue hair in short pigtails. She wore a red shoulder top, baggy blue jeans, and red shoes. At her left shoulder was a backpack.

The pigtailed girl spoke to Stella. "Yo, if you plan to blow up more stuff, let us know ahead so we can bounce."

This sent both Tecna and 'Varanda' into a short fit of giggling.

"It was in the name of fashion," Stella told them, "I don't regret it."

Continuing, Tecna turned back to Stella and walked over to her. "I'm curious, were you actually able to create this new shade of pink?"

"No, but when I do, it's gonna be the official color of Solaria."

A noise was heard from a nearby room so the red haired girl and the brown haired girl walked inside, leaving Tecna with Stella and the Asian girl.

"So, who're you?" Stella asked.

The girl smiled. "I'm Musa of Melody." She answered.

"Sorry about that," the brown haired girl said, stepping out of the room. "It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Flora."

"Musa," Musa repeated.

"It's great to meet all of you," Stella said.

The red haired girl walked out and seemed to cling to the fairy of the sun like her parent.

After this, Tecna went to go find her room, and on another door had a sign that said _Tecna _and _Musa_. Tecna smirked. _This should be interesting. _

She pushed the door open and walked inside. It was a pretty nice size room, and this Musa girl seemed nice enough. She picked her bed and unpacked her things, which included a wide variety of techno gadgets from her realm. Oh, how much she was going to miss it.

The door opened and Musa walked in. "I guess we're roomies," she smiled, putting down her bag. "Wow, you got unpacked fast."

Tecna smiled herself. "Back in my realm we do things very quickly as long as everything is properly organized in the process."

"So, what realm are you from?"

She thought about it. Since this girl said she was from Melody, typical slang of her home planet would be unfamiliar to her, but what if she looked it up? "The Third Vector of the Binary Galaxy," she replied simply. "What's your home like?"

Musa sat comfortably on her new bed and said, "Well, it's a whole world of music. I hope you don't mind music, because I often find myself singing or playing instruments quite a bit."

Tecna didn't mind, because singing wasn't that bad. Her worst fear was that she'd end up with some girl who was a total slob, which she would _not _be able to handle at all. "No, of course not."

Then, Musa turned the tables on her. "And your realm?"

Tecna paled. "Well, it's a whole realm of technology," she said vaguely.

Luckily for her, the pig tailed fairy was satisfied with her response.

Later that day, she and the rest of the girls went into town in Magix. There, they'd had a meal, and after the supposed 'Varanda' had been away for a telephone call for far to long, they went looking for her.

They found her with what Tecna could tell were three witches. One had long, white hair, another brown hair, and the third purplish blue hair.

She looked closer and could tell that in ice, was the read haired girl. She cringed silently. _I can just imagine what it feels like to go through that. _

The white haired girl was next to the ice, and while scratching it, said, "So you better start talking now. Tell us where Stella is."

"I'm right here," Stella answered, revealing herself and the other three girls. "Let her go, now!"

"Yah right," the witch replied, turning around and she spoke to a yellow ogre. "Knut, time for you to step up, and crush those losers."

The ogre got an angry look on his face and growled as he charged after the girls.

Tecna and the other girls gasped in fear.

As they'd started to get out of the way, they heard Stella shout something to them. "Now girls!" And they understood what she meant.

All four of them transformed into their winx, causing a great surge of white light to brighten up the alley. Once it was over, they all stood, ready for battle, glaring at the witches and ogre.

"Digital web!" Tecna shouted, encasing the ogre in a sphere of green digital energy.

"Sonic blast!" Musa shouted, causing large speakers to appear and obviously scared Knut.

"Ivy rope," Flora said, and after blowing some yellowish pollen like substance, the ogre was tied up by vines.

"What a useless ogre," the white haired witch said, watching as Knut failed. Turning back to the fairies, she said, "That's it." Multiple chunks of ice began to fly out as she lifted her cape. "Alright little firsties, you are history. Now it's going to get piercing cold."

Anticipating what would happen next, Tecna took action. "Everybody get behind me," she commanded, "firewall." This put up a shield, and it quickly was starting to fail as this witch was strong.

"I got a flash for you fairies," the witch in a red outfit said as lighting struck, and blasted a lighting attack at them. "A lighting flash."

This knocked them all down. Just when it didn't seem like they'd have any hope tonight, Tecna saw Stella get up.

Stella took out her ring. "Sun power!" She shouted, and it turned into a scepter. After having caught it, she said, "Get us outta here," saving them from another attack of the ice witch.

Now in a new spot, Tecna, Flora, and Musa watched as Stella used her powers to heal the red haired girl after having been frozen.

"It's okay," the princess said, warming her. "You could have survived at least another fifteen minutes in that ice. You know, considering you're from Earth and all, you did outstandingly splendidly, Bloom. You were so brave!"

_Bloom_, the technology fairy thought. _So that's her real name. _But, then she realized that the girls standing by her must've been upset to hear these words, so to avoid blowing her cover, she pretended to be upset too, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Stella!" The three girls shouted in unison, and they could hear the princess groan in surprise. Apparently she'd forgotten that they were standing behind her.

"Why did you just call her Bloom and say that she's from planet Earth?" Flora demanded, as Stella turned to face them.

"Oh, uh, right," Stella said, looking frightened at their glares. "There might be some tiny minor details we might need to fill you in on. Look, I'll give you the whole scoop on our way back to Alfea."

As they walked back, Tecna learned that the red haired girl was named Bloom, and that she was from a city on Earth called Gardenia, a place none of them had heard of. They explained that when Stella had been fighting Knut and some ghouls, Bloom had saved her, and after some talking, Stella had convinced her to come to Alfea, and when they arrived, they'd lied and said she was Varanda.

"I'm really sorry," Bloom said multiple times. "I didn't mean for it to get this bad. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course we do," Flora said, hugging her. "There's no reason for us not to."

* * *

After this, the recording had ended and the Winx Club turned back to their friend. They were shocked to find her silently crying with tears streamed all over her face.

"Wow, that certainly was interesting Tec," Bloom said, speaking first. She was trying not to hurt her friend. Tecna most certainly was a good actress, because she had no idea that Tecna who she was as soon as she met her when she was introduced with the fake name.

Tecna nodded, turning away from them. "Girls, I'm so unbelievably sorry."

"Is that all you had to tell us?" Stella asked. If it was, that was still quite a bit to lie about.

"It probably is."

To their shock, Tecna shook her head. "There's more."

* * *

**That was Chapter 3. Questions to still think about: What else could Tecna have to tell her friends? Will she go to Crystal's Princess' ball? Will she ever tell this to Timmy?**


	4. What can I say?

Chapter 4: What can I say?

Tecna paused to get a box of tissues and wiped her face off. It was embarrassing to be crying in front of other people for her, even though that these girls were her best friends. _They'll probably never forgive me for all this_, she thought, sobbing a moment once more, and sat back down on her bed.

"Okay," she said, continuing. "Before I say this, what do you guys think when you think of me? Well-at least, the me you've known me as."

They thought about it. They tried not to think up anything that could in any way offend the still greatly emotional pink haired fairy.

"Logic," said Flora.

"Intelligence," Musa added in.

Stella thought. "Um…technology?"

To their amazement, Tecna burst out laughing. "Then you won't believe this," she told them. "Before I went to Alfea-and this is totally true girls-I was an _awful_ student."

That took the girls to a whole new level of surprise. It didn't seem possible that Tecna, the girl they'd known be very intelligent, to have not had high grades her entire life.

"Like for real?" Musa asked, still staring.

Tecna nodded, not appearing to be ashamed. "I barely passed school high enough to get in to Alfea."

"Then why when you were at Alfea every time we visited you and Musa's room we'd almost always see you studying?"

Tecna blushed again. "Well, that's simply because I was using the scholarship, and if I did anything to lose it, my tuition would have to come from my parents, and then I'd have been found out."

"Couldn't you have just transferred?"

Tecna shook her head. "After the first four months at Alfea, Mom and Dad decided for me that I was staying because they'd never seen me be so happy and have such high grades. They thought it was best for me to stay there, and so no matter what happened, I'd have been at Alfea with you girls."

"Was it hard keeping up the act?" Bloom said, asking the question that all of them were so confused on. How could a person keep such an act up for over three years without slipping?

Tecna nodded. "At first, oh yah. But, eventually it got so easy, I wasn't even pretending."

"Huh?" Stella asked.

"Well, at first I was still myself, but then I started to become what I was trying to fool you guys that I was. I went from being social, clothes obsessed, and a very rude child to a smart, _anti_-social, computer geek who didn't know how to stop obsessing over her PDA."

She finished that sentence with a small laugh.

"So, what kinds of setbacks happened with your acting?" Layla inquired.

Tecna pondered it for second, then said, "Well, for one thing, as you girls have noticed, I almost _never _talked about my family and didn't let you girls ever meet them. But, there was one day my identity was almost found out thanks to an unwelcome visitor."

"How come we've never heard of this?"

"Most of you girls were out, but Musa, you met him, remember? The guy who I obviously didn't want to see?"

It took Musa a minute to get who she was talking about, but she suddenly nodded. "Oh him? Yah, I remember him. He sounded like a creep the way you talked of him."

"He is," the technology fairy replied bitterly. "If you want I can show this scene to you guys too."

Instantly they said yes, so she agreed. "And just to remind you, don't take offense in his words."

* * *

It had been a lovely day at Alfea, and Tecna sat in her room as she studied for she had test tomorrow. Studying, though as boring as it was, was incredibly imperative to be done, especially for her. The consequences of not passing an exam were more than just getting a lower grade, and she didn't even want to think about them, for it was just to horrible to remind herself about what was really going on.

She groaned as she heard a knock on hers and Musa's room. Who could possibly be interrupting? They all knew that this was the time that she studied. _But…what if Baltor is back? _

She discredited the thought as she answered, "Who is it?"

"Musa," said the pigtailed fairy. "There's some guy here for you Tecna. He says he's your brother."

Tecna almost stopped breathing when she heard the words _"…Says he's your brother."_ She gulped. _Please let that not be who I think it is._

She walked out of her into the common room of the their dorm, and there, standing by Musa, was a boy whom looked a lot like her. His hair was also pink, his eyes were the same color of hers, and his skin was nearly the exact same shade.

"Trey?" She managed to gasp. When she'd regained her composure, she glared icily. "What the heck are you doing in my dorm!"

"Tec, who is this guy?" The fairy of music asked, not understanding.

"He is my brother Musa, and soon to be dead if he keeps irritating me in ways such a this." "What?" Trey asked sarcastically. "No welcoming hug 'sis?"

"Like I would. And now back to my question: What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Just visiting for a talk. Mom and Dad sent me hear to discuss an important issue with you."

She glared. "Okay, let's go. And, by the way, no eavesdropping." Tecna told Musa. But Tecna knew she couldn't trust that she wouldn't, so silently, she put a barrier around her room so no one could hear what was spoken.

He walked in, looking around as if it were the nicest place he'd ever been. "So… this is the great dorm you spend so much time in. So, Tec, let's cut to the chase, how've you been?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Fine, if you must."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Than what did you?" She asked innocently.

"Well, how are your studies coming along? And Mom and Dad wanted to know. I for one couldn't care less, since you're already the favorite."

"That's only because I didn't get kicked out of my first school!" She shot back, ignoring his question.

"What? The teacher was asking for it. Red Fountain wasn't that pleasant, but it was better than my old school."

"I'm surprised you managed to survive four years there and graduated."

"I'm lucky. And so are you 'sis. What I want to know is how've you gone for over two years of lying to these girls and they actually believe it. How do you do it?"

"I'm a good actress! That and because they just like me for who I am."

He smirked. "Well, you're not the little sister you were back in Zenith. What's happened Tec? You leave Daddy's little girl and come back a geek?"

"I am not a geek!" She shouted, offended.

"Oh really? Then why is it you spent almost the whole summer IMing that Timmy guy, huh?"

"He's my boyfriend!"

"You know, I remember that guy from when I was a Senior. I think he was a Freshman, and that guy was a loser, along with his stupid squad. Seriously Tec…him?"

"He's quite intelligent and cares about me!"

He sat on his sister's bed and put his feet up. "Fine. Well Tec, you say your grades are fine, but are they really?"

"What are you talking about? I have a four point zero average," she reminded him.

"Fair enough, and that's only 'cause you got obsessed with studying. But, how do you expect to pass your Senior year if you don't have your Enchantix?"

Tecna gasped. How did he know? He'd never been that interested with her except to tease her, and he ignored her even more once she'd enrolled at Alfea. _Oh, _she thought once she'd understood. _No wonder he came to do this. He likes the opportunity to torture me…That and he wants something_

"What do you want Trey?"

He gasped overdramatically. "Me? Why would I want something Tecna? I'm just doing a simple favor for my loving mother and father by speaking to my baby sister. Is there something the matter with that?"

"There is if you're involved!"

"Your words hurt so much baby sister. And you know I'm right. You _can't _pass this year without getting your Enchantix."

"But I will earn it!"

"How? With your little secret, you don't want anyone to know who you really are. How can you earn your Enchantix if you won't even talk to anyone back home really, let alone save them?"

She started sweating. As much as Tecna didn't want to admit it, he had a point; a _huge _point. He was right. How_ could _she earn her Enchantix?

"Well? You'd better earn it soon 'sis. Because Mom and Dad have been talking, and they said if you can't earn your Enchantix, then they're pulling you out of Alfea."

"What?" It was bad enough with fighting Baltor all the time, but now she had to deal with the possibility of getting transferred back to home schooling? The thought was horrid.

"Well, now that I've gotten my point across, I've got a question for you sister: What's with the voice you keep doing?"

"What voice?"

"That; the fake accent you keep doing. Seriously 'sis, talk like normal person for once, will ya?"

To his surprise, she snapped her fingers and he was soaked with a bucket of water. "Hey!"

Tecna giggled. "You know, brother, you look much better wet than dry. Unless you want more, I suggest you leave."

"Fine. But remember Tec: Get your Enchantix or this charade is over."

* * *

The Winx girls were surprised. For one thing, Tecna was right: She was different when she talked to her family. She sounded rude and cold unlike they'd ever seen.

"So, your accent is fake?" Stella inquired, asking the question everyone was dying to know.

The purple haired fairy nodded. "It sounds fake if you ask me." She cleared her throat. "This girls, is my real voice."

They gasped. Tecna's voice went from mature and British to more like the way they spoke; it was more high pitched, and she sounded a lot younger than they were used to with her.

"Sounds different, right?"

The Winx girls nodded.

Tecna sighed. "You know girls, my brother was right. It seemed impossible to get my Enchantix. In fact, when I went inside the Omega portal, I thought I wasn't going to make it that day."

"How do you think you got your Enchantix?"

Her friend shrugged. "No clue. I just went inside, and suddenly felt incredibly powerful. Once the bright light stopped, I looked at myself and realized I'd transformed. I don't know how I'd gotten it, but I did."

"Well, is that pretty much everything?"

The fairy of technology nodded. "But, there's still one problem girls."

"What is that?"

Tecna's eyes began to fill with tears again as she answered, "What am I going to do about Timmy?"

* * *

**Alright, that was the latest chapter. I thank those who are willing to review my story. **

**For the next chapter: Will Tecna finally tell Timmy the truth? If so, will he forgive or break up with up her? Is the Winx Club over for good because of what Tecna's been hiding? All to be answered later in _A Puzzle Solved_. **


	5. Absolute Zero

Chapter 5: Absolute Zero

The pink haired fairy once again burst into tears as she sat on her bed. Musa put her arm on her shoulder to comfort her, but Tecna didn't think it really mattered; it wasn't helping at all.

"Tecna, it's alright. I'm sure Timmy will understand." But Flora's comforting words weren't enough.

"No he won't. He'll probably think when I told him I love him that that was a lie too. I wouldn't be surprised either. I don't deserve a wonderful guy like Timmy."

"That's not true," Musa told her, wiping the tears from her face. "Tec, you have of all people know Timmy the best and we know that he loves you, and you love him. All you have to do is tell him the truth, and he'll understand. It's just like how we understand."

"Totally Tec," Stella added. "If I'd been in your position, I'd have lied to."

"So says the girl who blew up Alfea's potion lab," Layla smirked.

Stella gave her a glare. "For one thing, Layla, that was two years before we'd even met. And, that was so long ago, so why do you guys keep bringing it up? Can't you just let it go?"

"Nope," Musa answered. "It's to funny."

"It's getting late guys. I think I'll go to bed," Tecna said finally, and they all agreed with her.

Tecna lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Timmy, I love you. But…do you really love me?_

* * *

The next day, all the Winx Club continued to get up and got ready as they normally did. They all sat in together in the common room of their place when Tecna got a phone call. She checked who it was from and put it down.

"Who's calling you Tec? Some creep?"

She shook her head. "Timmy."

"And you're not answering?"

The fairy of technology looked shocked. "Of course not. I might as well accept that sooner or later, I'm going to lose him."

"Not true, Tecna. Just talk to him. He'll understand."

So she did pick up. He invited her to go on a date that night, and Tecna wasn't at all expecting it, since they normally hadn't well, ever gone on a special night like this. What was going on?

She wanted to decline, but Stella talked her into going. "It'll be good for you to get out and have some fun Tecna. You can't just mope around here."

So, Tecna did go. She got ready with a special dress and went to the park Timmy had invited her to.

"Tecna…you so.."

"So what?" She asked. "Should I have worn something else?"

He shook his head, smiling. "Of course not. You look perfect. Come on."

He'd planned a special little picnic for the two of them and had a telescope so they could watch the stars of the realm. They looked especially pretty tonight.

"Timmy?" She'd asked after a while. "Why'd you invite me here? We don't usually go on outings like this."

"Ah yes, Tecna. You're to smart to fool. Well, you see, I wanted it to be a nice moment for us."

"What do you mean?" It didn't sound like something she would enjoy.

He smiled and said. "Tecna, I love you, and I know you love me. You're the most beautiful girl in all the realms and I can't imagine being without you at all. Especially after how I almost lost you."

"What's this all for?" It wasn't like Timmy to make speeches like this.

To her shock, he pulled out a ring box. "Tecna, will you marry me?"

She gasped. "Timmy…oh my gosh." He was such a wonderful man. He'd planned the perfect proposal and he was so nice. She could say yes and live happily with him, but something stopped her, and she knew what she had to do.

"Timmy…I can't accept that."

He frowned. "Why not? We're in love and have dated for such a long time. Are you not ready to get married just yet?"

She shook her head. "I'm ready, but I'm just not good enough for you. I don't deserve this fancy proposal and date."

Now he really wasn't expecting her to say that. "What are you talking about? You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known, and also the smartest and kindest."

Her eyes began to water. "You're being so sweet to me, but I don't deserve it. Timmy, there's something I need to tell you, and I should have done it a long time ago."

He put the ring box down on the picnic blanket and tried to sit closer to her, but she wouldn't let him. She kept her back turned to him. "Well, what do you need to tell me?"

She sighed. "A lot, and I'm sorry."

Then she told him everything. His eyes grew bigger and bigger as she told him each and every secret she'd kept for all this time. It didn't seem possible to him that Tecna, his Tecna, hadn't been honest with him about so many details of her life.

Once she'd finished every thing that needed to be said, she was sobbing. Her teal eyes were more sorrowful then he could imagine and her normally pale face was nearly completely red. "Timmy…I'm sorry; so sorry."

"Sorry?" He finally said, in a most vicious matter. "You've been telling lies to me for three years and all you can say is 'sorry'?"

She sobbed again and sat farther from him. "I know I don't deserve how nice you've been to me."

"You've got that right." His harsh words hurt, but she saw them coming. "I don't believe you Tecna. What amazes me is that I've fallen for it for all this time. I forgave you when you were mean to me, but now, this is to bad." He picked up the ring, and threw it into the near by river. He stood near her and uttered his last words, "It's over Tecna." And he was gone.

She continued to cry silently even after he'd left. When she'd finally run out of tears, she got up. _Well, now that I've told him. There's only one thing left to do. _And she left the park.

* * *

"Hey, have you guys seen Tecna?" Bloom asked as the girls were coming home from a night in Magix.

They shook their heads.

"She must be having a great time with Timmy." Suggested Layla.

"Yah. You think she told him?"

"Maybe. But, it doesn't matter, they're in love. He'll understand."

"She's probably home by now." Musa pointed out. "Tecna never stays out with Timmy past eleven. She might be in our room."

They opened the door and gasped. Tecna wasn't there, which normally wouldn't be a problem. But one thing shocked them that they didn't see coming.

All her things were gone.

"What happened?" Stella gasped.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe she took her stuff out of the room," Layla responded sarcastically.

"Wait, here's a message," Flora pointed out. "I'll read it."

_Dear Winx Club,_

_Yes, this is your ex-friend, Tecna. I'm sure you're surprised that I left, but I just had to. I've quit my job at Alfea and resigned from this apartment. So no need to worry about that. I'm sure you're wondering where I went, correct? I went to the only place I could, and if you choose to find me, that is up to you to figure out_

_And I bet you want to know what happened to me and Timmy, right? Well, her proposed, I told him the truth, he broke up with me. I told you guys I wasn't good enough for him._

_And so I bid you all well. Without me, Timmy and all of you can have a good life again without someone keeping so much. _

_Tecna_

"I feel so bad for her. We told her Timmy would understand, and he didn't. She must be so heartbroken."

"I know I would be. What a jerk of Timmy. Of all the guys to do that. I'd expect Riven to do that before him." Stella said. "And, uh, no offense Musa."

"None taken. I could see Riven doing this to as jealous as he gets."

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Flora asked.

"The only thing we can do." Layla said. "Get Tecna back."

"How?" Musa questioned. "We don't even know where she went. What's ironic is when we wouldn't know where someone went, Tec always figured it out being as smart as she was. But this time, she's the one who's missing. How could we find her?"

"We'll figure it out," Bloom assured them. "Come on guys, we're the Winx Club. Right?"

They thought, but finally smiled and agreed. "Winx Club."

"Well girls, we have one more mission: Find Tecna."

* * *

**Well, that was the latest chapter. Just for those who are wondering about her disappearance, no, she didn't just go back to her home planet. She went somewhere else. And now, to think about for next chapter: Will the Winx girls find Tecna? Will Timmy ever forgive her? If Tecna isn't found, will the Winx Club ever be the same? Keep reading to find out. **


	6. Why'd she go?

Chapter 6: Why'd she go?

Timmy walked back into his place with the guys nearly sobbing. As he thought about what'd he just heard from his girlfriend-or ex-girlfriend-it made him feel like an idiot. He was a smart person. How could he possibly not be able to tell that a person had been lying to him and about so many things?

"Hey Timmy. How'd the big night with Tecna go?" Brandon asked when he'd walked inside.

"I don't want to talk about it," was his reply.

Brandon frowned. "What's the matter, man? She say no?"

He shook his head. "Worse. She's been lying to me; lying to us. She's not really what she's said she was. She told me everything."

"So what happened?"

"The only thing that could be done; I broke up with her."

The brown haired specialist gasped. "You _what? _Considering the way you're putting things Timmy, it must've been hard for her to tell you. You hear what she says and then you break her heart? That's not a good idea. Even if you're mad, you should totally apologize. Just think what might happen to you when the rest of the Winx Club find out."

He froze. He'd forgotten. Tecna and the other Winx girls stuck together through thick and thin. Once they find out, bad things could start happening to him. What had he been thinking?

"Oh man," he said, clutching his head. "Brandon you're right. What am I gonna do? She probably hates me now. Plus I through the ring in the river."

"Timmy, why'd you do that?" Sky asked him, walking into the room.

"I dumped Tecna," he replied, walking out of the room.

"He did what? On the night he was proposing? That ought to have been terrible for her. What's the story Brandon?" He asked, sitting next to him.

"I don't know all of what happened," he admitted, "but he told me Tecna's been hiding a lot of stuff from all of us. She's not who she said she is."

"Then who is she?"

"I don't know. Ask Timmy. But what I'm scared about is what Bloom and her crew are going to do when they hear about this."

"Oh man. Musa and Layla are going to pound him."

Timmy sat on his bed by Riven. Riven had his mind on his book when he suddenly realized that the other guy was in the room with him. "Wow, you're home early. How'd the big date go?"

Timmy groaned. Did everyone have to ask him that? "Well…I broke up with her because she told me the princess of her realm is her cousin." He answered simply.

"Her cousin?" He heard. Timmy knew that quite a few voices must've said it, so that meant the guys were eavesdropping on him. As Musa would say, "That's not cool."

The door opened and there stood Brandon, Sky, Helia, and Nabu. "What do you guys want?" Riven asked, not pleased.

"We wanted to know what Timmy's talking about. Timmy, did she really say that?"

The red haired specialist nodded. "Apparently she's from Zenith, her parents are in the royal court, she was raised in the palace, and Princess Crystal was her best friend growing up."

"Plus," he added, "her British accent is fake, she had bad grades before she went to Alfea, and though she went to school on a scholarship, she only studied a lot to avoid losing her scholarship and getting found out because if her parents paid, we'd know who they are."

All the Red Fountain graduates couldn't believe it. No wonder Timmy was mad at her, she'd been a liar all this time. But, did breaking up with her make the situation better at all? Something told the guys the answer was no.

"You'd better get her back Timmy, or else who knows what kind of revenge she might seek on you. Plus, being as powerful in Zenith as she is, she could have people from her realm watch you."

Timmy gulped. Tecna wouldn't do that…would she? Timmy wasn't sure anymore. When he'd left, he was sure that she was the woman he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but now, for all he knew, she could've made up liking him too. If so, she wasn't worth his time anyway. But, it was sad that if this was true, he'd had his first kiss with a girl like that-she was beautiful-but that wasn't right. But there was still something that Timmy wasn't certain about…what if she _did _really care about him? If she did, then he'd made a terrible mistake.

"Guys, what am I going to do? If she does love me, how bad do you think I hurt her?"

None of them answered. They didn't know how to. Anything they would've said probably would've just upset their friend more.

"Guys, I think I'm going to go the Winx's apartment tomorrow afternoon and apologize. Should I go alone?"

Sky nodded. "It'd be better that way. If one of us came along, the girls might think you influenced us or we influenced you."

He nodded. _Tomorrow Tecna, I'll say I'm sorry. And you have no idea how much. You are the universe to me, and always will be, no matter what._

* * *

Ms. Faragonda's office was especially peaceful the next morning. She'd just come in, long before classes began as usual, to get started for the day. Though life at Alfea had been peaceful since Icy, Darcy, and Stormy had for sure been ridden of, she still always felt as if something was going to happen. That feeling was especially strong at that moment.

Just when she was about to get up, there was a knock on the door. "Yes? Come in."

The door opened and walked in the Winx Club…well, at least, most of it. _1...2...3...4...5...Who's missing? _She took another look and she knew.

"Ms. Faragonda," Bloom spoke for them, "we need to have a talk with you."

"Of course girls, but why so early? Classes don't start for almost another two hours."

Layla nodded. "That's exactly why. We have something to ask of you that cannot wait."

"Well, don't just stand there? What is it?"

They all looked at each other. Finally, Flora answered, "We need to talk to you about Tecna."

The headmistress gasped. "What about her?"

"Did she or did she not come to talk to you last night and end up quitting her job here?" Stella asked.

Ms. Faragonda nodded. "She did come to see me, but what about that are you girls concerned about? And speaking of Tecna, where is she?"

"You tell us. She disappeared when we got home last night. All her stuff was gone. She only left us a note telling us that she'd quit and was going somewhere."

"She's gone?"

The girls merely nodded.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"We thought about trying to track her down, but that's normally something she could figure out. We're no where near as smart as she is."

"True, but you're her friends, and know her best."

"Ms. Faragonda, exactly what happened last night anyway?" Bloom dared to inquire.

The gray haired headmistress sighed and explained the conversation she had had just the previous night.

* * *

She had been sitting in her desk, just like she was now, except the sun had long ago set and many of the creatures in the nearby enchanted woods were beginning to go to bed. Ms. Faragonda yawned. It was about time she do the same thing. But, before she could, the door opened and Tecna walked in.

"Oh, Tecna, I wasn't expecting your company. What is it, dear?"

The technology fairy frowned and seemed to be holding back tears in her eyes as she replied, "I need to talk to you."

She sat down near the head mistress's desk and said, "Ms. Faragonda, I don't think I really deserve to work here at Alfea anymore."

"What? But, you're one of our best teachers here. Almost all of your students perfectly behave and do their work properly."

The pink haired girl simply frowned again. "But, I haven't been honest with you." And so she told Ms. Faragonda everything that she'd been keeping. It seemed unbearable to keep this a secret any longer for the girl.

"Well, Tecna," Ms. Faragonda finally said, "though you lied, you've shown tremendous progress in your time in Magix. You've saved the realm, plus Tides and Sparx, and became one of the top students at Alfea. And like I told you, you're one of our best professors. I don't think you really have any reason to leave Tecna. Try to understand."

"I can't understand," she argued, tears escaping from her delicate eyes. "I've been a liar, and now I'm being punished for it." She handed the headmistress a sheet of paper.

Ms. Faragonda took it and was shocked. It was a resignation letter. "But Tecna…"

Tecna held up her hand to cut her off. "No Ms. Faragonda, don't…I hereby resign from my position. Goodbye." And she disappeared from the office.

* * *

The Winx girls looked to each other again, as if they were communicating mentally. Perhaps they were, or maybe they were just reading each others' facial expression. Of course, they could've just been merely glancing to the other girls, but who knew?

"Ms. Faragonda, we have to tell you something else, because we think we know why Tecna left."

Musa cleared her throat. "Last night, around nine o'clock or so, Tecna went to go on a date with Timmy. She wrote us a note that said while there, he'd proposed to her, and after she'd told him, he broke up with her."

The words hurt Headmistress Faragonda. The poor girl. To have to feel as guilty as she did to just tell her boyfriend about all those lies was enough, but to have had her heart broken on the same night, that just had to have been to much for one person to bear. No wonder that she had chosen to leave. She needed time to heal.

"Well girls, if you're going to look for Tecna, I suggest you wait a little while, for after what she just went through, she needs some time on her own to decide what she really wants, not what you want for her. That is what you were doing, right? Trying to bring her back because you want her back?"

The five Winx Club members blushed. That was _exactly _what they had planned on doing, but now that she mentioned it, their plan seemed selfish. Would they want to be brought back to a place that makes you guilty beyond belief because of all the lies you'd told? They most certainly couldn't imagine what it was like for their friend.

"Well, we understand where you're coming from Ms. F. Hopefully when we do look for her, she won't have already met new friends."

"But even if she had," Flora cut in, "we'll still care about her because that's what friends do."

They all nodded. Even if they didn't agree, they had to. There was just no arguing with Flora about things like this.

They all dismissed themselves from Faragonda's office, whispering to each other the whole way.

"I miss her already," Layla said. "And to think I use to find it annoying how she always said 'logical' and pulled out a gadget."

"Me too. Why'd I insult her fashion sense so much? And to think she really likes clothes that I wear. I never saw it coming."

"I think I miss her most of all," Musa pointed out quietly. "We've roomed for years now, and to have the room all by myself seems empty."

"I wonder where she went," Bloom added.

"Hopefully wherever it is, she's happy."

* * *

That afternoon, as scheduled, Timmy paid a visit to the Winx Club's apartment. He rang the doorbell and wasn't surprised when Stella opened the door. Her glare had also been anticipated.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"To talk to Tecna," he answered, trying to sound calm. He knew if he did anything to upset Stella, who knew what kind of spells she may put him under.

"Stella, who's here?" The calm voice of Flora rang.

"You-know-who," the Solarian princess replied.

Timmy didn't understand. He guessed that meant him.

A few seconds later she appeared, not appearing to be as happy as she usually was, or even sad. In fact, for the first time since they'd met, Timmy thought she looked angry.

"Oh," she greeted bitterly, clearly not pleased to see him. "It's you."

"Hi," he said, awkwardly smiling and added in a wave. "Look, I know you two don't want to see me right now, but I really need to talk to Tecna, so if you could just tell me where she is, I can leave you alone."

"Even if we wanted to tell you," Stella cut in, "we can't. She's gone Timmy."

The specialist gasped. Gone? How? Why would she leave? Whenever they'd talked, she'd always seeemd to love it here in Magix. But…maybe that had something to do with him? If so, then it made sense. Why would she stay in a place where she doesn't seem wanted?

Just the thought of it made Timmy feel like a complete jerk. What had he been thinking, jumping to conclusions like that? The only time he could remember doing something similar was when Sky and Brandon were found out to have switched names, but even then he felt guilty about being upset with them.

"Where'd she go?" He asked.

They both frowned and looked at each other for a moment. "We don't know," Flora finally answered. "She left us this note." She handed him a piece of paper with Tecna's handwriting.

He read it quickly and tears nearly came to his eyes. Had he really hurt her that badly? _Then I really am a jerk. What was I thinking? Now I've lost the love of my life, and _she's _the one who feels guilty about it!_

"I can't believe I did this to her," he said after a moment. "She must hate me now. I don't blame her. If only I'd saved her engagement ring."

"What happened? Did you sell it? Lose it?"

He shook his head, and guiltily responded, "I threw it in the river."

They gasped. _He'd done what? _Both of them shouted within their minds. They glared. Maybe he wasn't the nice, kind boy they'd gotten to know over the years. Maybe he was like Riven had been the first year they'd known him, only, it seemed like he was ten times worse.

Timmy could tell from their expressions that he was no longer welcome here, so he quickly said goodbye and walked back outside. He sighed. If Tecna really was gone, and it seemed to be his fault, could she ever forgive him?

_If she ever comes back_, he told himself, _I'm going to never take for granted her presence again. Having her gone now is worse than when she went to the Omega Dimension._

It most certainly was. At that time, Tecna had sent herself there to save lives. Though they didn't know how she was doing in either times, there was a tremendous difference.

The first time, Tecna had clearly wanted them to come find here. Now? It didn't even seemt that they he would ever pass her thoughts again.

* * *

**And that was the latest chapter. Thank you to those who've taken the time to review. I appreciate suggestions. So, to think about for later: Will Tecna ever forgive Timmy, or even be found? What will happen to the Winx Club before they begin to look for her? If trouble once agan strikes in Magix with Tecna still missing, will the Winx come up victorious? Keep reading and all questions will be answered. **


	7. What was Lost

Chapter 7: What was Lost

"Hey Timmy, come on. We got invited to meet the girls for lunch," Sky reminded him, seeing as how his friend was still lying on his bed, staring at the wall.

"You mean _you _were invited to see _your _girls," Timmy corrected him bitterly.

"Timmy, what are you talking about? They invited all of us."

"Just to be polite. They're still mad at me, remember?"

Sky frowned. He tried not to think about it, but the Winx Club were still very furious with Timmy, and avoided any time they could to talk to him or see him.

"They may still be mad, but if you're nice to them, they'll get over it."

"I doubt it. I mean, come on? Look at what I did. I broke Tecna's heart, and she was their best friend, so that already makes them want to get revenge on me, but what's worse, Sky, is that I might've broken up the Winx Club in the process."

The Eraklyon king frowned. He didn't want to think about it, but everything that Timmy was saying was true. It was only a matter of time until something bad happened to the guy, and knowing that Musa, Stella, and Layla were big grudge-holders only made the situation look worse.

"Well, why don't you come along, anyway? You could use some time in Magix. It'd be good for you."

"Okay, fine."

* * *

Later, when they met the girls at the small café in Magix, Timmy's suspicions were completely a reality. When they first saw the Winx girls, they seemed to be slightly distressed. Almost all of their hair was pulled back, and they had unhappy expressions upon their faces. But, as soon as each spotted their boyfriends-or maybe fiancés-they lit up with joy.

"Brandon!" Stella shouted, running into his arms. "I missed you so much shnookums."

"So did I," and they embraced.

It seemed to go that way with all of them. They'd run to the guys, say hello, and maybe a greeting kiss or two. That changed as soon as they'd spotted Timmy though.

Layla was the first to be aware of his presence. After having smiled at Nabu, it changed to a glare. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

Everyone turned to see what was going on, and then the same happened to all of the girls. Even after two weeks of Tecna being gone, they still weren't planning on letting Timmy explain himself, let alone forgive him.

"Hey guys," he said, bashfully. "Look, I know you didn't want me to come, but Sky thought I should and-"

Before he could continue, Bloom turned to her fiancé, fire within her blue eyes. "You said he should come?"

Sky knew he was in trouble now, so he put his arm behind his head, looking embarrassed and tried to explain. "I know you guys aren't to happy with Timmy, but he's our friend, and he feels sorry for what he did, so I think you guys should at least let him apologize."

"Even if we did, we still don't trust him," Musa cut in. She had the greatest anger for Timmy of all since Tecna had been her best friend, and to know that she was heartbroken and weak from all her guilt was practically destroying her. When she finally got the chance, she would eagerly get revenge on Timmy.

"Flora, do you feel the same way?" Helia asked, turning to the fairy of nature. He'd known her to never be one to hold grudges, and to always forgive, so he reacted with complete shock when she nodded, without a hint of hesitation. "Why Flora?" "Because Tecna was our best friend, and if we just forgive him, who knows what he might do next when we find her."

"_If _we find her," Stella corrected. Stella normally was a positive one, but their cold attitudes were effecting all of their personalities.

"Now that's enough," Riven said. "You guys have saved the Magical Dimension from evil, yet you think you can't find Tecna? What happened to you guys?"

Most of the specialists were thankful to Riven for finally asking the question that all of them were dying to know the answer to. What _had _happened to the girls? Ever since that night, all of them had been acting incredibly negative and kept distances from almost anyone that wasn't a member of the Winx Club. Secretly, Timmy thought that they reminded them of himself the night he'd broken up with Tecna.

Bloom answered for them. She turned to the other girls. "Guys, I suppose we _have _let things get a little out of hand, huh?"

"A little?" Riven muttered, earning him a glare from Sky.

"Will you shut up for five minutes?" Brandon asked him.

Riven shook his head mockingly. "Nope, it's just what I do."

At this point, the Winx girls were talking to each other. It seemed that though Bloom was trying to convince them Timmy was alright, they weren't hearing it because they were still very bitter about it.

"Bloom, even if we do forgive him," Musa was saying, "Tecna's still gone. Plus, we have no idea where in the realms she could've gone."

"We can still look." But that worked to no avail.

A light breeze in the wind crept past Timmy and he wondered what was going on. He looked at everyone else. They didn't seem to be shivering. _Maybe they're not effected by it. But why not?_

Brandon cleared his throat for attention. "Are we just going to stand here talking or are we going to eat?"

Most of them laughed. While the Winx girls ordered for everyone, Timmy slipped away on his own and walked to the park; the last place he'd seen Tecna.

* * *

To his amazement, the picnic blanket that he'd set up just a couple weeks before was still there. When he took a closer look, he found the ring he'd wanted to give to his love, before he'd dumped her.

There was a note too. Timmy started to understand that she'd left all of this for him to find purposely. But why? He found out when he read the message:

_Timmy,_

_Look, I know you probably don't really care if this is from me, but I just have a few things to say to you, that is, if you ever end up reading it._

_First of all, your proposal was one of the most special moments in my life. In my realm, the most important day for a girl is to get married, and if you don't get married, people often think it's sad that you haven't found the right guy yet. I didn't think I ever would when I met you. You were the most intelligent, handsome, and simply adorable man I'd ever come to know. Don't ever forget that Timmy. That's the last favor I'll ever ask of you._

_Two: Though my refusal for it might've cursed the engagement ring you bought for me, I saved it. If you find another girl in your life you love, you can give it to her. Or sell it for a lot of money since I enhanced it a little with my magic. (I hope you don't mind.) _

_By the time you're reading this I've most likely disappeared and you've been made aware of it. Just for you, I can promise you that wherever it is that I went, it's very far away._

_I'm certain that considering on how precious Bloom's Dragon Fire is, it's only a matter of time until all of you start going on missions again. Hopefully with me out of your thoughts, you can concentrate just as well as you could when you didn't even know I existed._

_If you haven't noticed it by now, there is a amethyst stone sitting next to the ring. I suggest that before you continue reading, pick it up and examine it. _

As if on cue, Timmy turned to his side to find a gemstone that fit Tecna's description exactly. It was small, about a quarter of his palm. He wondered what it was for, so he turned his attention back to the letter:

_That, my good gentleman, is a stone. Yes, I'm quite aware that you know that it's a stone, but I'm not going to tell you what it's for. All I will say is that I've given it to you and you only for one reason(I'm not telling why) and that it is simply a last resort. Why? That is for you to figure out._

_Though you most likely according to as much as I know(which in actuality is not a lot since most of the information I told everyone was a lucky guess or I got it off the Realm Wide Web) that you haven't forgiven me. If you're still mad, I understand. I'm going to be honest here, Timmy. What you said to me was one of the hardest things I've had to hear in my entire life. But, I don't blame you. It was my fault because this whole thing was my idea to lie to everyone. I should've just not come to Alfea at all, and stayed with Crystal. Then your lives would be much easier, so you that you could find a girlfriend who wasn't a backstabber like myself. _

_I didn't mean for this to become so long Timmy, but there is one last thing I have to tell you before I say goodbye. I still love Timmy, and always will. When I told you that you were my first love, that I was not lying about. All the men on my planet are distasteful, and arrogant(Well, at least, those that were my age always were), so to have met you so was so different and pleasant. I apologize for all the turmoil and trials I've put into your life, and hopefully you can learn forget me and move on. _

_Love you always,_

_Tecna_

Timmy sighed. Just when he thought he couldn't feel any worse after all the guilt tripping he'd received from the remaining Winx Club, he just found out that it _was _possible. Just to think that he'd crushed Tecna that badly was eating him alive. What was he going to do?

Suddenly, Timmy began to think about Tecna. Though it'd been weeks since he'd last seen her face to face, he'd memorized what she looked like long ago. He could picture her as if she were really there, sitting right next to him.

He could see her short, pixie cut magenta hair. Her exotic teal eyes were full of knowledge as usual and life. She was laughing at one of his jokes, but he knew that they were never funny. Her pale, angelic skin was shining in the sunlight as she turned to face him.

"_Timmy?" _He could hear her say. _"I know I don't say it often, but I completely adore you."_

And he would answer, _"And I you, Tec. You're the universe to me, and that will never change."_

His eyes were filled with tears at this point. Normally Timmy tried his best not to cry for it showed immaturity, but now he didn't care. What use did grandeur matter to him if he was alone? His love gone? _None, _he answered himself. _Without her, I'm nothing. _

Before he'd met Tecna, Timmy didn't ever think that he'd find the special someone in his life that everyone else he'd known back in his realm had. He was just the shy, timid, computer geek that stayed in the corner.

Then he met Tecna. The day he'd first met her came back into his mind as if it'd happened only yesterday:

* * *

It'd been back in his Sophomore year at Red Fountain. It was annual first dance at Alfea, and the Red Fountain specialists always attended. He hadn't been particularly excited for the event after the horrible time he'd had at the last one where he ended up getting laughed at by some of his classmates and their dates.

While everyone else was dancing, he was standing by the punchbowl, alone. He was at least a little grateful that nobody had humiliated him. He gulped. _Yet._

He was interrupted when he heard a voice. It was soft, but he could tell that it was coming from one of the Alfea fairies. Whom it was, her figured at when he turned slightly and found her.

Timmy's first sight of her was unexpected. She was cute…no, pretty…no, more than that…beautiful.

Suddenly, she looked up. He found himself getting lost in her mind-blowing teal eyes. They were filled with life, and curiosity. He then realized that she must've noticed him because of his panting.

Eventually, she went back to looking at her PDA. She appeared to be doing some type of calculations. For what, Timmy had no idea, and didn't care. All he wanted was to keep looking at her. She was the most memorizing girl he'd ever laid eyes on.

She looked up again and smiled modestly. Who was she looking at? He asked himself. Surely it was not him. But, he was corrected and completely taken aback when she spoke once more.

"Oh, hello," she said bashfully. "I'm sorry for not speaking; I didn't see you before."

Timmy was all to used to have people say things like that to him. But, since she said it, for some reason, the words bothered him. Why? He didn't know. "Hi," he finally said. "I'm Timmy."

Millions of questions flew through his head as he waited for her to respond. Who was she? Where was she from? Why was he so attracted to her?

She continued to smile, the curiosity growing in her eyes. "It's nice to meet you Timmy. My name is Tecna."

_Tecna._ It was a beautiful name for a stunning girl. He turned his attention from her face and to her clothes. They were quite futuristic, and he could tell that she wasn't like a lot of the fairies that he'd met before.

They stood awkwardly glancing at each other when Tecna said, "You seem to be alone. I would think a guy like you would be off dancing with one of the other girls."

He almost choked. What was she said for real? He thought that she must be joking, and waited for her to laugh. She didn't.

"Are you serious? I don't think any of the girls here have any interest in a computer nerd."

She giggled. "I wonder why they wouldn't. A person with an interest in technology sounds quite alright in my book."

He gasped again. "Really?"

She nodded. "I'm quite into computers myself." She chuckled again. "It's quite embarrassing really since all of my roommates are off dancing with boys while I'm sitting here calculating my chances of a guy even looking at me. Apparently they were incorrect."

He smiled himself. "If you want, I could show you how to get more accurate results sometime."

She blushed. "That's very kind of you. I'd be happy if you did."

* * *

Timmy had stopped crying at this point, but was still overwhelmed with sorrow. He couldn't believe that not only had he lost the love of his life again, this time it may be for good.

_Tecna, _he thought, holding the ring that had been intended for her. _Wherever you may be, never forget that I love you two._

* * *

"What's that?" Stella asked when a crack of thunder seemed to erupt from the sky and she could see dark shadows within the clouds.

"I don't know," Bloom answered, "but it must not be good."

Ms. Faragonda suddenly appeared inside of their apartment. "Girls," she breathed quickly, "I've got bad news. Alfea is being attacked, and we need your help to protect it."

"Please tell me it's not the witches again," Stella complained. She'd had it with Icy, Darcy, and Stormy.

To her relief, the headmistress shook her head. "No, we don't know what's going on exactly. All we can well is that the school is being attacked by hundreds of monsters, and none of our attempts to hit them is doing any good."

"Well, looks like this is a job for the Winx Club." Bloom said.

"If the Winx Club still existed," Musa cut in. "Don't you remember, Bloom? We promised that the Winx was the six of us together as friends. We can't just keep the club going without her."

"It looks like we'll have to," Layla told her. "If we don't do anything, Alfea might get destroyed. And besides, her letter said she wanted us to continue the group, even while she was gone."

"Well, that settles it." Bloom decided. "Show us the way Ms. F!"

They followed her, some reluctantly, back to Alfea. The professors and multiple fairies were flying through the air, attempting to stop…what? The girls had no idea what the beings they were battling were.

They were shaped somewhat like a mixture between a cloud and the creatures that the Winx girls had battled back in Shadow Haunt when they'd fought Lord Darkar. They were in tinted vividly in every color of the rainbow. Though some were in pleasant pinks or light blues, none of them gave off a good vibe Their 'faces' were nothing more than dents in their upper halves, and holes resembling eyes glowed blood red.

"Guys, what are those freaky things?" Stella asked, a frightened look on her face.

"Not important. What matters is whether or not we can stop them." Flora told her, sounding like Layla.

"Let's find out. Come on, girls; Enchantix time. Let's go!"

Following Bloom's orders, each of them quickly transformed into their fairy forms. They flew into the air, and started to split up.

Musa saw one of her students, Kansas, trying to stop one of the strange beasts and seemed to be losing. It was about to hit the girl with an attack when Musa quickly shielded both of them and attacked.

Kansas turned to her, a look full of gratitude on her face. "Thank you Ms. Musa. Who knows what that thing could've done to me."

Musa smiled. "Well, hopefully you never have to find out." And flew to another monster.

Bloom teamed up with Ms. Faragonda as they stopped more of the mysterious beasts. When they thought they'd stopped two of them, they suddenly combined themselves, become one twice their general size.

"Oh great," the fairy of the Dragon Fire groaned. "They can do that, too? We're in trouble if they all do that."

The battle continued on and on. Just when it seemed like the monsters were dying down, more of them began to rain from the sky. It seemed to everyone that the new batch of creatures were even harder to handle than those before.

Finally, Ms. Faragonda called for everyone's attention. "Thank you everyone for all your help, but these monsters are growing to powerful. So, in order to stop them, we're going to put up the magical protection barrier and I want everyone to focus their winx. If we succeed, the monsters will disappear."

"And if we're not?" A girl with light green hair asked.

The headmistress frowned. "Than Alfea may be destroyed in the process of battle."

Nobody was even willing to think of that happening, and so they all concentrated and when the time came, they summoned all the power they could. Finally, to their relief, the monsters were gone.

"Yay!" Most of the fairies cheered.

"Wait a minute!" Layla said, spotting something on the ground of the quad.

Everyone looked to where she ran. She pointed, and in the center of a circle, were the words: _If you thought this was difficult, just wait. _

Nobody said anything. They merely looked to one another. What was going on? They all knew that someone, or maybe some-_thing_, had sent the cloud-shaped creatures, but why? And what were they planning to do?

Finally, one of the girls asked, "Ms. Faragonda, what are we going to do?"

She replied, "Whatever we need to."

* * *

The Winx Club headed back to their apartment, exhausted. They'd forgotten how much a battle with evil could drain someone's energy.

"I'm beat. I'm gonna to finish grading the papers and I'm hittin' the hay." Musa yawned, dragging her feet.

"I wish I could. I've got to go tutor one of my kids in a little bit that needs a little help with her potions."

Bloom took out her keys and unlocked the door. She flipped on the light switch and walked into the living room. She gasped and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Bloom, what's-" Stella began to say, but trailed off when she saw what her friend had spotted.

The rest of the girls walked in, wondering why the other girls weren't moving, but then they saw. Someone was sitting on their couch.

She had shoulder length pink hair and remarkable teal eyes. Her expression was serious, but they could tell their was curiosity in their as well.

_Tecna? _They all asked themselves. _Is that you? _

"Hello," the girl finally said. "You're the Winx Club, correct?"

They nodded. "And who are you?"

She smiled. "I'm Princess Crystal of Zenith, and I'm here to help you."

* * *

**Wow, that was a really long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Personally I think this is the best chapter so far. And please continue to review. I always like to read those. **

**To think about for the next chapter: What was the stone Tecna left for Timmy for? Will the Winx Club be able to stop the mysterious creatures? Can Princess Crystal be of assistance to the Winx? All to be answered soon. **


	8. The New Addition

Chapter 8: The New Addition

"Help us?" Musa asked. "How could _you _help _us_?"

"Well," she smiled slyly, "I know more about Tecna than you do, so perhaps I could help you find her- that is, if you didn't treat me in such a way."

The fairy of music stayed silent. She didn't say anything back. What could she say? The girl's words made sense, and it'd make her look foolish to reply to them.

Bloom cleared her throat. "Well, so if you're the Princess of Zenith, and Tecna's cousin, then how do you know who we are?"

"And how'd you know we live here?" Stella demanded.

She grinned. "Well, _everyone_knows about the Winx Club and all the things you've done to save the universe. And, though my 'cuz never actually told me, I traced her magic to this place. The only thing I wonder about though is why it stopped in Magix."

They gasped. It stopped?

Crystal shrugged. "She probably used a spell so I couldn't track her so we couldn't follow."

Hearing this, the girls relaxed. That seemed like a good enough reason…right?

"You definitely look a lot like your cousin," Flora pointed out. "At first, I thought you were Tecna."

She blushed. "Everyone back home used to."

Suddenly, Musa realized something. "Hey, wait a minute! How did you know Tecna was missing anyway?"

She frowned. "She sent me a message saying she was leaving everyone,and that I can enjoy my life without a lying cousin."

"That's strange. She left us a letter saying almost the exact same thing. Did she mention her boyfriend broke up with her?"

She shook her head. "Why did he?"

The Winx girls frowned and looked to each other before Bloom answered, "He'd proposed to her, but then she told him the truth, so…"

Crystal's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, poor Gem. I wonder how she must be dealing with all this."

"Gem?" Layla asked. "Who's Gem?"

The princess of Zenith giggled bashfully. "Oh, sorry, forgot. Gem is Tecna. It's the family's old nickname for her. Just like how Crystal isn't my real name."

They gasped.

"It isn't?"

She shook her head.

"Then what is?"

She smiled. "Mega."

"Well, if your real name is Mega, than why did the invitation to your Princess' ball say Princess Crystal?"

"You see, back on Zenith, it's a tradition. We have a system that everyone gets a nickname-or second name-and they're mainly known by their second name. Yes, I know how confusing that is compared to how things work on your planets, but that's how things work. It's rare that someone mainly goes by their real name."

"But Tecna does." Musa pointed out.

Crystal-or Mega-nodded. "That's because she stopped going by Gem when she went to Alfea since it would be to confusing going between two names."

"Then why didn't she just say her name was Gem?"

The Zenithian princess shrugged. "That's what I asked her, but she said it'd be better not to because then people would know _for sure _who she was. Probably. I haven't met another Gem on Zenith."

"Anyway," Layla said, clearing her throat. "Shouldn't you be on Zenith?"

She shook her head. "Though I seldom leave the palace, if my friends are involved, I'll leaved. Mother and Father don't care either, but _do _care about that fact I'm safe. I was only aloud to travel this far away because they knew the Winx would be here. So, anything you want to ask me?"

Stella nodded. "First of all, if you didn't go to fairy school, how did you know how to do that tracking spell?"

She blushed in response. "I did learn a little magic from my private tutors, but most of it I learned from Tecna. She taught me a lot, and she temporarily was my magic tutor, until she got called to teach at Alfea, and I haven't seen her since. When I heard she was gone, I cancelled my Princess' ball."

The girls gasped.

"You did? Just for Tecna? But she's just one person."

She scoffed. "The most _important _person in my life! Sure, I know I'm older than her and am royal, but do you know what I'm constantly hearing? 'Tecna saved Tides with her sacrifice', 'The Winx Club saved the lost kingdom of Sparx', or something like it. And, she saved my life too."

"She did?"

Crystal nodded. "Yes, and I think it has something to do with what's going on now in Magix."

"Well, don't just sit there; spill!"

Crystal nodded again. "You see, it was after her second year at Alfea. She never wanted to talk about it, and I didn't know why. I'd heard that she'd help save the universe from Lord Darkar, but I didn't know how."

She looked out the window as she continued. "We were walking in the royal gardens, and then, suddenly, somebody attacked us. We didn't know who it was. All we could tell that it was a girl about our age, and she was angry. She tried to caputure me, but Tecna wouldn't have it."

* * *

"Hey!" Tecna had shouted. "Get away from the princess!"

"Or what?" A strange voice answered.

"Watch and find out." Tecna transformed quickly into her winx, and with a bolt of energy activated her Charmix, and stood ready.

The figure smiled wickidly. "Oh, well, so I see you have powers, but weak ones."

"I'll show you weak!" Tecna replied, suddenly talking like the girl the Winx Club had known. Focusing her winx, she trapped the person in a world wide web.

"Nice try," the figure said. "You'll need more power than that," and broke free.

"Great, you're worse than Darkar." The fairy of technology said, partially to herself. "But, I can still take you out!"

"How?"

"Crystal!" Tecna asked.

Crystal looked at her. "Yah?"

"Hold my hand, and help me."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

So, the princess of Zenith obeyed, and trying to focus, watched as the figure disappeared. "Wow," she breathed. "Gem, that was amazing."

"Thanks Cryssie." And she changed back to her normal form.

* * *

Crystal's eyes were filled with tears at this point. "And girls, now that Tecna's disappeared, I think I know who the mysterious woman is, but we have to wait until she shows herself, and then I'll know."

"What do we do in the mean time?"

"Find Tecna."

Locating their friend was easier said than done. It was already difficult to find her considering how they'd just learned all those secrets about her, but it just got harder with the anti-magical tracing spell and that fact that she had two names. She could be going by either.

"But, probably Tecna," Bloom pointed out. "She's very used to us calling her that."

"Yah," Crystal agreed. "I haven't called her Gem in a long time before today."

Musa was still upset. She used to be able to talk to her friend about anything, and now she couldn't even communicate with her magically. She felt stupid now. This whole thing was her fault. If she hadn't of mentioned the envelope, Tecna wouldn't have gotten guilty and told them. It would've been better if none of them knew.

"You know, I wonder how Timmy's been taking the way we've treated him," Flora said. "He must be afraid of us with the cold shoulder we've given him. I feel so guilty. I even upset Helia. What's the matter with me?"

All the girls agreed. What they did had been wrong, and they needed to apologize. But first, Bloom had something to ask the Zenithian princess.

"So, when do you become the queen?"

Crystal shrugged. "I don't know. Traditionally, it's supposed to happen on my twenty-first birthday, but I don't think Mother is willing to give up the throne."

"Why not?"

Crystal giggled. "Well, Mother is basically a power mad dictator. If Aunt Tera and Uncle Jeremy weren't in the court, who knows what kind of damage she would've done to the kingdom by now."

The Winx girls exchanged a look. No wonder Tecna had never really wanted them to know about her family. They sounded very different than what'd you'd expect of a girl like her- at least, the her that they had known.

"I for one, feel bad for Tecna. Who knows what she must be going through right." Stella commented.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, girls, let's make a vow. We promise that no matter what happens, we will continue to look for Tecna."

"I promises," the Winx Club said.

Bloom looked at Crystal. "You too. You're a member of the club now, right girls?"

They nodded. They felt a special bond to Crystal that most of them had felt when they found Layla. It just wouldn't feel right if she wasn't a part of the group.

"Wow, really? Me, a member of the Winx? What an exciting day. Of course, I promise. Tecna's my BFF and I won't let anyone hurt her, even if I'm not nearly as powerful as you guys." She started to tear up again.

"You really miss her, don't you?"

Crystal nodded. "What I want to know is how she saved me and didn't get her Enchantix that day."

"Well, did she make a sacrifice?"

"I don't recall one. But, what I do know is that no matter what, I'm getting her back." Right at that moment, a small, brooch appeared on her chest. It was shaped like a right triangle and was icy blue. "Huh?" She said, looking down. It disappeared quickly. "What was that?"

Some of the Winx girls grinned and 'awed' as they watched her as she looked utterly confused. They could remember back when they'd gone through something similar.

"Crystal," Bloom explained, her smile growing, "I think you just got a Charmix."

She gasped. "Me? A Charmix? How?"

"Well, a fairy gets her Charmix when she gets in touch with her true self," Flora began.

"And you just did that by admitting how much you care about your cousin," Layla finished.

Crystal smiled. "And with my new Charmix powers, no one will stand in my way."

* * *

But what the Winx girls didn't know was that a mysterious forced was watching them at that very moment.

"Let them enjoy the moment, because it won't last for long."

* * *

**Okay, so just a cute little chapter for the Winx. The action comes back next chapter.**

**You know, I've really enjoyed writing this story, and if you guys help me come up with ideas, I think I'll write a sequal. And hopefully it won't be boring.**

**So: With Crystal as a part of the Winx Club, can they defeat this new force of evil in Magix? Will Timmy ever get over losing his love? Where did Tecna go, and is she thriving? Who is this mysterious girl, and does she have something to do with the trouble in Magix? All will be answered later, in _A Puzzle Solved._**


	9. Losing and Finding

Chapter 9: Losing and Finding

"I won't allow it," Ms. Faragonda said, looking back at the papers on her desk in her office. The sun was shining as always, but that didn't lighten up the Winx Club's sour mood from her answer.

"But, come on Ms. F," Stella complained. "We can handle this. We've been on missions before."

"That's exactly the problem, Stella. _You _have been on missions before, but Princess Mega-"

"Crystal," the Zenithian princess corrected. The Winx girls secretly wished they could've said things like that. She only could because she didn't attend or work at Alfea. If any of the Winx girl said it…they didn't even want to consider the idea.

"Alright, _Crystal _hasn't. She's barely learned how to use her powers while all of you studied for three years and are Enchantix fairies, not to mention Alfea _professors_. That's quite a difference, now isn't it?"

For a moment, all were silent, but Musa was only willing to take that reply for a second.

"But she has her Charmix, Ms. F! It's not like she doesn't have magic at all."

"Yes," Ms. Faragonda agreed, "but does she know how to use these Charmix powers?"

There was no answer, until Crystal herself shook her head no.

_What was I thinking? _She asked herself. _I thought that just because the Winx Club wanted me in the group, life would be easy. No wonder Gem always looked forward to coming back home from school. There must be a lot of stress in juggling fighting evil and being a student._

"Well, girls, I guess the decision has been made. You're dismissed." The girls got up to leave, but then Ms. F continued, "Except for you Crystal."

The magenta haired fairy looked hesitant, but followed the headmistress's orders and sat back down.

"Has it been hard without Tecna?"

She nodded. "Very. I haven't seen her in person for months. I was hoping to see her again at my Princess' ball but then…yah."

The wise old woman nodded, understanding. "I know how you feel. I've felt that way every time I've sent my girls off on missions, knowing that it's dangerous, but I also know that they're strong, and will come back. You should do that for Tecna."

Crystal nodded. "So, what'd you call me back for?"

"Well, since you have become a member of the Winx Club, I would like it if you would stay at Alfea and attend some classes."

"But, I'm nineteen already. Could I still get in?"

Ms. Faragonda nodded, smiling. "If you would like."

"Oh, I'd love to. I'm still not forgiving myself for turning down Alfea when I was young and foolish. It's done so much for Tecna while I turned out to be what everyone expects of me: A princess who lives in her palace, unable to protect herself. If it hadn't of been for my 'cuz, I wouldn't even know how to transform."

"Well, hopefully you enjoy here it here. Go find Bloom after you've gathered your things. I'll have Griselda tell her where your dorm is, alright?"

Crystal nodded.

* * *

Her dorm was nice sized. She'd been staying with Seniors since they were closer to her age, and since she had her Charmix, it wouldn't make sense to put her in a grade lower than that.

Bloom told her that she'd make plenty of friends while at Alfea, and that she should enjoy her classes since the majority of them would be taught by other members of the Winx Club.

She walked inside and found two other girls sitting in common area. She was nervous. It was strange to know that she'd be living with these girls for the next few months. Sure, it wouldn't be as nearly as long as most girls went since she'd graduate as soon as she earned her Enchantix, but she didn't know how she'd do that.

Looking at the others, Crystal turned back to Bloom.

"Go on," she insisted, "just talk to them. And if they're not nice to you, you know who to call." She said last part with a wink before she walked away.

Crystal took a deep breath and walked inside. The two girls looked very different from each other. One had purplish blue eyes and long platinum ice blond hair. The other, was more dark skinned, had black hair, and green eyes.

"Hi," she said nervously.

The girls looked up at her. Crystal was nervous. What would they think of her? Would they accept her?

To her relief, they immediately smiled and stood up to greet her.

"Hello," the blond girl said. "You must be our new dorm mate, right?"

Sheepishly, she nodded, her cheeks red.

"It's nice to meet you," smiled the black haired girl. "My name's Janice, and that," she said, pointing the blond, "is Melanie, but we call her Mel."

"Hi," Mel smiled, waving. "And you are?"

Crystal blushed. "Well, I'm Princess Mega of Zenith, but everyone calls me Crystal. And I'm starting kinda late as a Senior since you guys are what…seventeen? Eighteen?"

"Seventeen; both of us," Janice answered.

"And I'm almost twenty," she explained.

They gave her surprised looks. _Great, _she thought. _They think I'm weird already. _

"Really?" Mel finally asked. "You don't look that old."

Crystal didn't expect the compliment. "Really? Everyone thinks I look older for my age like Tecna-"

"Tecna?" They asked in unison.

_Nice going Cryssie. You just gave away something you weren't supposed to. _

"As in Tecna from the Winx Club? You know her?"

Crystal sighed. Since she'd already mentioned her, she should at least explain. "Yah…she's my younger cousin."

"You're older than her?"

Crystal nodded. "By five months, but back home, she's known as a hero."

"So, have you met the Winx Club?"

Crystal nodded once more. "Yep, and they accepted me into the group, even though I've never went on a mission and am not an Enchantix fairy."

"Do you have your Charmix?"

"Yes. I just got it recently and don't know my powers that much. Speaking of powers…what kind of powers do you girls have?"

"I'm a fairy of water. Personally I think it's a really lame power. I'm from Aquaria."

"My power comes from the sun and I'm from Solaria, like Princess Stella, but I'm not nearly as good as she is. You Crystal?"

Crystal blushed. "Math and science. It's kinda complicated."

"Well, looks like we're going to be together for the year. Come on, I'll show you to your room," Janice said, getting up.

It was a single and very nice. She was happy to know these girls were so nice and weren't jealous of her. _This'll be, I hope, a good year._

* * *

Later, Crystal met up with the Winx girls in the quad. It'd been about a week and they wanted to check up on her and make sure she was having a good time at Alfea.

"Hey Crystal," Flora greeted immediately. After having apologized to Timmy, she and the rest of the girls had returned to their happy, cheery selves.

Crystal waved.

"This has been so interesting," Bloom said. "Tecna's been missing for almost a month! I can't believe how much I miss her," she'd said when they were together.

"Tell me about it. I miss her so much. It feels so weird to not have her here to scold me to not talk about my shnookums so much."

"Shnookums?" Crystal asked. Her face had an 'Do I want to know?' look.

Musa and Layla shook her heads, telling her no, but before Crystal could try to change the subject, Stella had already started.

"My shnookums is Brandon, my _boyfriend. _He's the most handsome, adorable, and kind guy I've ever met!"

"Okay Stella," Bloom told her, "I think she gets the point."

"So, anyway," Musa said, "I say we go into Magix and have ourselves some fun."

"And invite the guys?" Stella asked excitedly.

"I guess," Flora answered. Though she wanted to see Helia, it was getting annoying to know that Stella was _always _either talking about Brandon, or when she'd see him next. It never seemed to end.

They went to their usual café in Magix and the guys were there. Most of them embraced each other, while others simply said hi, and Crystal was introduced to Timmy. Though she forgave him, she wondered how a nice guy like him could've been so harsh.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly well when suddenly more of the strange cloud-shaped creatures fell from the sky.

"What's going on?" asked Brandon.

"Those are the same creatures that attacked Alfea not to long ago. Let's take them out. Come on girls," she directed to the Winx. "Let's go!"

Most of the girls transformed into their Enchantix forms, as their hair lengthened, their outfits appeared, and the glittered, elegant wings grew from their backs.

Crystal, after a couple moments of hesitation and coaxing from the other girls, reluctantly transformed into her winx. First, she crossed her arms and a great deal of numbers swirled around her body, revealing her dark blue midriff top and matching miniskirt. At her feet were matching knee-length boots, and her pink hair was down as usual. Then she jumped into the air, and her wings, similar to those that her cousin had had, grew from her back. Finally, she flew momentarily, and struck her final pose, hands on hips.

After she'd transformed, she said, "Charmix!" She twirled around and sighed as her brooch appeared on her chest, and after she'd done a complete three-hundred sixty degree turn, a bag appeared at her right hip. It was green like her wings and shaped like a protractor. Once her Charmix had appeared on her, she posed, her hand at her head, her other, at her hip.

Joining the rest of the Winx Club, she flew into the air, hesitantly. She'd never been in a real battle before. She'd learned a little about battling from Tecna and at Alfea so far, but it was so much harder when you truly were in battle.

The Red Fountain specialists seemed to pull swords and gadgets out of nowhere. How do people do that?

"Alright, let's show these things who's boss for messing up our lunch!" Stella said, throwing an Enchantix sunburst at one of them.

"Morphix spike!" Layla yelled, hitting one of the beasts with a sphere made out of a pink fluid.

"Mathematical blast!" Crystal shouted, hitting another creature with a burst of bright green light.

"Dragon fury!" And a great essence of a dragon came from Bloom, along with an attack of fire.

The battle continued, and it seemed like they were winning, when unexpectedly appeared a woman. She was nothing but a shadow, but they could make out from her silhouette that she was about all of their age, had wings at her back, and long hair.

"Well, well, well," a voice from her said. "I haven't seen you in a while," pointing to Crystal.

Crystal gulped. It was _her. _The woman she'd known back the day Tecna had saved her. Who was she? Why was she here? "It's you!", was all she could say.

They could hear her laugh wickedly. "Good, princess. I see that you remember me."

"Get away from here! And us!" Sky said, raising his sword.

She smirked. "Really? And to end the fun? I don't think so." And more beasts rained from the sky. "Yes, do you like my boys?"

They glared as they continued to battle. Sky and Brandon worked together while Timmy, Helia, and Riven tried to help out their girls. Nabu was doing his best to help out with those that the other guys couldn't get to, while the Winx Club was still in the air, trying to fight the woman in the sky.

She yawned. "You call this power? Pathetic. _This _is power." And she blasted them all down to the ground.

Some of the flinched in pain, but attempted to get up. Crystal, amazingly, was the only one who wasn't hurt.

"What's going on?" She asked, checking herself over. She was perfectly alright; a little drained on winx, but fine.

Suddenly, Timmy got attacked by the woman, and was encased in complete darkness. What was going on? Before he knew it, he'd totally blacked out.

* * *

When he woke up, he felt cold, and thought he might be in the Omega Dimension, but there was at least light there. It was impossible to see, but feeling the openness told him that no matter where he was, this place was large, and possibly empty besides himself.

It felt like hours, days even, until faint light shown into wherever it was that he was at. He could see that this area was like a prison cell and a large one at that. _How did I get here? _He thought. _And…where am I?_

He sat for a while longer, trying remember the last thing he'd seen. Slowly but surely, it came back to him.

He recalled how he'd been fighting the silhoette's monsters with the guys and the Winx Club. It seemed like they were winning when he was suddenly consumed in a web of darkness, even worse than what he was going through right now. He almost felt like he was dying when he'd went inside of there, but something kept him alive. But what?

_Oh right, _he told himself suddenly. _The light._

Just when he was about to go away forever, a bright purple light filled around his eyes and he didn't know what was going on. The next thing he knew, he was here. How? He didn't know. Now, he was trying to focus on how to get out of here.

He moved his limbs, wondering if they worked properly. Shockingly, he wasn't harmed at all. He stood up. He was thankful that he didn't get whacked on the head from a low ceiling. From what he could tell, it was probably at least two-hundred meters.

Carefully, he moved around, following the little light that he had. He walked for a long time, and decided he should take a break. He sat down and sighed. What was he going to do? All the others were probably back in Magix, still fighting, while he was who-knows-where in the dark.

_I deserve this. I should've been more careful. What happened to me back there? I know how to fight better than that. _His thoughts were interrupted though when he heard a noise.

He turned around, scanning as far as his eyes could see. When he didn't see anything, he shrugged, thinking it was nothing. The noise was heard again, and this time it seemed to be closer to him.

He looked around more thoroughly this time, and from up ahead of him was where it was coming from. He got up and slowly walked to see what it was.

He kept going until he knew that it was right by him. He turned, and from the little light there was in the shadows, he saw a figure.

He gulped. He hoped it wasn't the silhouette of the woman who'd attacked them. He didn't have the energy to defend himself right now. But, he knew he should keep going, if only to try to get out of here.

Inching closer, he could tell that though it was a woman, it wasn't the woman he'd been thinking of. She dressed in tattered clothing, there were scars and wounds all over her limbs, and tears silently went down her face. She was lying helplessly on the cold hard ground.

Ignoring all these details, Timmy bent down and looked at her. She seemed to be hurt badly, but he wasn't paying attention. Something was familiar about that girl, but he didn't know what. He figured it out when he tapped her shoulder.

She slowly opened her eyes, and as soon as Timmy saw them, his own eyes widened. Is that…

"Tecna?"


	10. Illusions of the Heart

Chapter 10: Illusions of the Heart

He couldn't believe it. Was it really her? Her teal eyes told him the answer was yes, and his excitement turned to despair once he realized the situation. She was dangerously hurt, and considering how cold it was in here and how thin the garments on her were, it was only a matter of time before she'd freeze to death. Timmy was not going to let that happened. He'd lost her twice already and was not going to let her die, especially not before his eyes.

"Tecna," he whispered. "What happened to you?" She didn't answer, so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He rubbed his hands together and tried to warm her. It seemed to work, because she didn't feel as cold after a while, but the temperature was dropping, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up.

Eventually, he got to tired to keep it up, and knew that if he didn't get some rest, he'd fall asleep doing something. So, he made sure that Tecna was in a good position, tried to clean her wounds, and went to a spot where the ground wasn't at hard and it didn't feel like he was frozen.

Before he fell asleep, he could hear himself talking, half to himself, half to Tecna: "I love you Tecna, and I won't let anything happen to you. Just hang in there, and I'll find help, okay?"

She didn't really say anything, but he could hear her voice in his heart. _"I know Timmy. I love you and know that you've forgiven me for my lies."_

He knew he loved her, but he was sad that she didn't know that. What a huge mistake he'd made, choosing to break up with her. What had come over him? He didn't finish the thought, because he fell asleep.

When he awoke, it was 'morning' and he felt a like tapping on his shoulder. At first, he thought he was still at his apartment with the guys, and Riven was trying to wake him up. The consistency of the tapping told Timmy whether or not Riven was in the mood to hit him with a bucket of cold water. He'd done that since he'd lost Tecna.

He was completely taken aback when he heard a voice. It was quiet, but he could tell it was coming from right in front of him. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see Tecna looking him right in the face. "Tecna?" He said, suddenly remembering how he'd found her. "You're alright?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she hugged him. But suddenly, she let go and went a distant away from him.

"What's the matter?"

"I-I don't deserve you." She spoke shakily and sounded like she was losing her voice. She cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He smiled, but she just looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You're not supposed to be here; I am."

"What do you mean? What happened? Please, tell me everything."

She nodded. "Well, first I left, and then I ended up in the palace of my good friend, Ella, queen of the realm of Joy. I worked there as a servant, though she insisted that I was a guest, I didn't want to listen." She paused.

"Then what happened?"

She frowned, telling him it wasn't good. "Well, then I met up with one of my old friends from Zenith. Her name is Serefina and she's from the weather realm. She told me that's she changed since we'd last met, and I had to agree. I noticed that she'd turned to dark magic and was a dark fairy now."

"What else could you tell?"

"Well, she told me she got a hold of the Kantoria, which is an old spell book that teaches magical being how to turn weather magic into evil things. She told me that if I didn't agree to imprison myself, she'd do something horrible. Judging from your presence, she's doing it anyway. I knew she would, but staying away from you guys might help."

"Help what? You're telling me that silhoette is Serefina?"

She nodded. "I'm afraid so. I think I know why she wanted me, but luckily, I prepared ahead for something like this." She coughed. "So, do you still have the stone I gave you?"

He nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. It'd been with him since the day he'd found it. He had no idea why she was mentioning it, but knew it must be important if she was mentioning it now.

"Good," she said. "Don't lose it. Keep it with you. It shall be used later."

"So, how do we get out of here?"

"_We _don't. You see Timmy, you're not where I am. I'm really unconscious, and this is a nightmare; it doesn't exist. I don't know where you are, or where I am, but somehow, you contacted me in my dream."

"Am I asleep too?"

She shook her head. "I think this is a daydream. You must've been thinking about me so much, your heart led you to me. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well, I was fighting who you say is Serefina with the guys and Winx Club, and your cousin, she joined the club. Serefina hit me with some attack. I was swarmed in darkness, but suddenly, a purple light saved me, and the next thing I know, I'm 'here'."

She smiled. "So my thoughts were right. Alright Timmy, if you say there was a battle going on, you should get back to it before Serefina realizes you managed to talk to me. Okay, so blink your eyes three times and think of Magix. Got it?"

He nodded. "I love you Tecna. Please be okay."

Her eyes teared as she said, "I love you too. Goodbye." She was shocked when he kissed her and waved.

He sighed and did as she told him to. He opened his and suddenly, he was at the café in Magix. Serefina had disappeared and everyone was on the ground, exhausted.

"Guys?" He said, looking at them.

"Timmy?" Sky asked, standing up. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know." Everyone else had gotten up and was listening to him at this point. "I appeared in a daydream and Tecna was there. She told me that somehow, I'd communicated with her, and we met up in her nightmare. She told me that the woman we just fought is Serefina."

"Hold up!" Crystal shouted. "Serefina? As in from the realm of weather?" Her words grew louder as she finished her sentence.

Timmy nodded.

"That _witch_! Just wait till I get my hands on her!"

"What?" Bloom asked. "What's there to know about this Serefina?"

Crystal was fuming with rage at this point. "Serefina was mine and Tecna's friend, but she's had it out to get her ever since Tecna stopped her a couple years back from trying to take out the princess of her kingdom. That happened when she'd come home from her first year at Alfea. Nobody knows that she helped except the three of us, and you guys, but it effected Serefina greatly. There's been rumors she turned to dark magic, but I had no idea she'd gone that bad."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but no matter what it'll be done together." Bloom finished.

* * *

**I decided to be generous, so I posted two chapters today. I hope you enjoyed them. And, just to let you know, I'm having a little problem coming up with ideas for the next chapter, so help would be appreciated. Oh, and I'm still deciding on a sequel.**

**So: Where _is _Tecna? Why did Serefina kipnap her? Will the Winx Club be able to once again win the battle, or will the victory fall into their enemy's hands? Will Tecna and Timmy ever be together again? **


	11. A Spark of Hope

Chapter 11: A Spark of Hope

Tecna was lost, and completely surrounded by nothing but cold, pain, and fear. What was she to do? She knew this wasn't real, but what could she do about it? She was trapped within her own nightmare.

_This is all my fault, _she told herself. _I shouldn't have lied. _Though she loved to be a part of the Winx Club and was overjoyed to know Crystal had joined, she knew they'd be better off without her. If she'd been out of the picture, Serefina wouldn't have gone after them. She knew what she really wanted, but Serefina was never going to get it.

The technology fairy regretted what'd happened over the years. She should've just been herself. But, would she have ever gotten her Enchantix? Probably not, considering how she'd only gotten strong enough to fight at all from her days as a member of the Winx. If she hadn't joined, who would she be? Just Gem of Zenith, that's who.

But, maybe that would be a good thing. This whole thing had been because she'd wanted to hang onto her pride, and look where it'd gotten her now. What would she do? The Winx Club had to deal with Serefina because of her, and Timmy had had his heart broken by her. This could've been avoided, but no, her mistake brought all of this into existence.

_I'd have been better off just being myself, or better yet, having not gone to Alfea in the first place. Why did I go anyway? I didn't care about my grades, and I had friends here at home. _

If she hadn't gone to Alfea, there'd still have been the Winx Club, just without her. Sure, it's not like she'd done much to contribute to the group since she mostly sat in the background. The only thing she'd really done was save Tides, and even then that'd been the most illogical thing she'd ever done. She knew that the odds were completely against her, and that she most likely would die trying to close that portal, but somehow she hadn't.

Tecna wondered what it would have been like if she'd stayed the same old Gem she'd always been. She couldn't imagine it. The girl she'd been when she'd left Zenith had been a completely different person than who she was now. Her brother had been right: She had turned from Daddy's little girl into a computer geek. But, was that a bad thing?

She didn't think so. Tecna had been raised by really shallow values, and so she thought that she should be that way with everyone, but from the Winx girls, she'd learned how to treat everyone with respect(unless they were trying to destroy the universe), even witches.

She sighed. Would she ever get out of here? If not, she was happy that at least she'd gotten to tell Timmy that she loved him and knew that from what she'd prepared before she left Magix, he would be safe.

* * *

"Bloom, exactly what was this meeting for, again?" Ms. Faragonda asked as she, the Winx girls, and specialists were all gathered in her office.

Bloom stood. "Well Ms. F, Tecna's been missing for a long time, and Timmy's told us that the last place she was seen was in the palace of the realm of Joy. So, why don't we go there and see what happened as to why Serefina kidnapped her?"

Headmistress Faragonda did not seem to like the idea. It probably had to do with the fact Crystal was still a beginner and that this would be a very dangerous mission considering Serefina's power.

"That sounds kinda dangerous, B," Musa pointed out, a hesitant expression on her face. "What if she was lying and she really didn't go to Joy? It's a possibility you know, because of all her secrets. She's definitely a really good liar."

"Yah, and what if this Queen Ella can't even tell us anything about Tecna? Because she only knows the old Tecna, not the girl we've grown used to for these past few years." Layla added.

"True, but we don't have any idea where in the realms she went. It wouldn't hurt to at least look for some sort of clue in the last place she was seen." Bloom turned to the headmistress. "Please Ms. F?"

Ms. Faragonda thought about it for a moment, but finally agreed. "But make sure that if _anything _goes wrong, you shall return to Alfea if you have the chance. Alright?"

They all agreed and so they were dismissed from Faragonda's office. Walking out, they planned on what they would do. They were to go to Joy in a couple of hours, but first, they had to know about the realm.

"Anyone know anything about the realm of Joy?" Musa asked.

Flora nodded. "But there's not really much to say. I had a friend from there, but people from Joy generally don't like outsiders because the realm itself feeds off of positive energy. It takes a strong dark force to enter. If you don't have a least a little light in your vibe, you can't enter at all unless your like Baltor powerful."

"Why don't they like outsiders?"

"Well, about thirty years ago, the realm was attacked by a dark force, disguised as a fiancée to the realm's prince. Once they were married, the new queen destroyed her husband took over Joy. It wasn't until after the queen died that the realm's peace was restored. So, ever since they've been really bitter about people if they don't know them to well."

Stella frowned. "Well, let's hope that we can at least find something out at this so called 'realm of Joy'."

"Well, it is real Stella," Layla pointed out. "I've heard of it. But, now that you mention it, nobody's _ever_ given me information on it, which is shocking. I had to learn about almost ever kingdom in the Magical Dimension growing up. Sure, I did hear the name mentioned once over dinner, but they never told me about it."

"So, then that means that this realm probably has something to hide." Bloom finished. "And when we go there, we'll finally figure it out."

* * *

The realm of Joy was just as it sounds: Joyful; peaceful even. It was a beautiful place. To Flora, it reminded her of Linphea, but with modern technology, which was forbidden in her realm.

"This is where her friend lives? Well, I bet it most certainly is ruled by a positive person," Stella muttered.

"Is that a bad thing though, Stel? You wouldn't want someone negative, or maybe evil ruling, now would you?"

She shook her head. "Let's just hope that this queen is nice."

The capital city of the planet was very modern, but also like that of fairytales that Bloom had heard of and read back on Earth. There were nice, simply houses painted in vivid colors all around the eye could see. The gardens and the very green grass sparkled in the orange light of the planet's third sun.

"Gee, this place is nice," Musa was saying as they approached the large elegant palace.

"Guys, I think something is very, very wrong with Joy," Bloom said.

The other girls turned to her in shock. What was she talking about?

"Hey B, what are you talking about?"

She frowned. "Have you guys noticed that there hasn't been a single person come out of any buildings?"

The girls were silent. Now that she mentioned it, that was true. There had been no other person to be seen. They were just to busy thinking about Tecna and how pretty this town was.

"Let's hope she's okay," Brandon added. He knew how badly this had been effecting Timmy. Ever since he'd lost Tecna, he almost always refused to sleep or go hang out unless they offered to pay him. It was really hurting Brandon to know this friend was that depressed.

"Tecna," Timmy said quietly, remembering how he'd seen her in her nightmare. He'd nearly had a heart attack to see her in such a terrible state: Hurt, crying, and unconscious. Who knew what the horrible Serefina could've really done to her.

"Don't worry Timmy," Sky assured him, patting his shoulder, "we'll get her back."

To himself, the glasses-wearing specialists whispered, "Let's just hope before it's…to late."

The castle was just up ahead, and as they approached it, the Winx Club and specialists felt as if something they were stepping into a hurricane. What was going on? Though they didn't know for sure, it most certainly wasn't good.

"Should we go back?" Stella asked.

To her surprise, the fairy of the Dragon Fire shook her head. "We need to keep going and find out what's going on."

Following her order, they forced themselves through the large doors of the palace and were shocked to find that not only was the palace different, it was not at all what one would expect of a realm called Joy.

Dark energy could just simply be felt, even by the boys. They could tell that the whole place was nearly coated in black and other dark shades. Who had done this, and why?

Their question was answered when they turned and saw sitting at the throne, Serefina.

"Serefina! What are you doing here?"

She didn't answer. She merely smiled, and before they all knew it, they'd flown within the air. Walking toward them as they were surrounded within her dark energy, she said, "Finishing my revenge."

* * *

Tecna gasped. _Is that what I think it is?_ Somehow, within herself, she felt a warmth. Was it coming from her heart? Her mind? Or… was it the light that people claim they find when their time is over?

The fairy of technology cringed at the thought. Still trapped inside of her nightmare, she hoped that the Winx Club and the Red Fountain specialists would prevail and could move on with their lives. She hoped this most of all for Timmy.

_Timmy_. She'd never told this to anyone, but she'd fallen for him the moment she'd set her teal eyes on him. The night they'd first met, she immediately spotted him, but looked down in fear that he wouldn't care about her. It surprised her when he made it clear that he did have an interest in her. She felt something about him that she'd never felt before. Was it love? Not yet, but eventually it became that.

And when she did fall in love with him, it took her a long, long time to admit it. In fact, she hadn't officially told him until the party that they'd throne when they'd celebrated that Baltor had finally been ridden of. She remembered as if it had happened only moments before.

* * *

She'd sat in the steps of Alfea, alone. Tecna didn't know why, but for some reason she felt as if something was missing. _What could it be? _She asked herself. She had everything that she wanted…right?

The fairy of Zenith sighed. She knew that everything was fine now, and her graduation from Alfea was only a few short weeks away, but she knew something wasn't right, but even for her, finding out was a task not possible by using logic alone. What she didn't know, was that she also needed to listen to her heart.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and began to panic. That didn't make any sense though, and she told herself her thinking had been illogical later, but that didn't matter. Who was coming?

"Why are you just sitting alone?" A familiar voiced asked.

The digital fairy looked up and there was her boyfriend, for once not seeming nervous or awkward. That was new.

She shrugged in response and continued to watch everyone else from a distance. They all seemed to be having a great time. Why wasn't she?

Timmy sat down next to her and she continued to stare. After a few minutes, she wasn't looking at anything in particular, just staring into space. Her thoughts focused on Timmy.

_I know how much I care about him, but does he think the same? Even if he doesn't, I should tell him…right? Oh, I don't know. Why is it that doing math equations is so simple, yet telling a boy how much you like him is nearly impossible?_

For a moment, it seemed like Timmy was going to get up and walk away, which would be relieving, but also sad for his girlfriend, but he didn't. He instead stretched quickly, and turned to her. "Tecna, you've been a little distant from everyone. Is everything alright?"

She nodded, but on the inside, she felt the complete opposite. No, everything was _not _all right. She was still empty, and he didn't even know it. Plus, Tecna continued to feel as if something terrible was to happen. She didn't know when, but it would.

He seemed to have ignored her distant actions, and instead sat closer to her. "Tecna, you and I both know you're horrible at lying. Now is anything wrong? You know you can trust me."

She didn't try to deny it, for he was right about what he said. "Well, lately I've been feeling like something's missing." She admitted.

He smiled. "Well, I for one know that nothing is missing in my life."

"Why is that?" She teased.

He put his hand into hers. "Because I've got the most beautiful girl in the universe as my girlfriend."

She laughed bashfully and blushed. "Oh Timmy, you don't really think that." But, she did begin to get close enough to be cuddled with him, warming herself; she didn't know why, but she'd felt chilly in these last few hours.

"Oh yes I do," he corrected her. "And you know what?"

"What?"

He gave her the most special smile in all the realms and said, "I think I'm in love."

Tecna almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. He loved her too? It was music to her ears.

"R-really?" She asked him, her eyes filling with tears, which made them sparkle in the light even more than usual.

"Yes," he replied, without a hint of hesitation.

"Good," she smiled, "because I love you too."

It seemed for a second that they would just sit there, smiling at one another, when suddenly they embraced and kissed passionately. It was shorter than most couples at their age, but they didn't care, for kissing one they loved would always be enough, no matter the length.

Finally, they parted and continued to admire eachother in silence. Though they weren't speaking with words, their eyes were telling all that was necessary.

Tecna sighed in happiness. She was the happiest girl in the universe, and knew that no matter what, they would always be together.

* * *

Who knew just how wrong she could've turned out to be. The fact that her ex-boyfriend was forced to deal with one of the most vile villains in the Magical Dimension was more than enough, and to also know that she'd hurt him was almost enough to end her, but knowing now that he still cared for her kept her going.

If she'd chosen to stay in Magix, she knew what would happen to the people she cared about, so knowing that Timmy still loved her assured her of their safety. _As long as he has the stone, he'll be fine_, she reminded herself. It was all she had now.

* * *

The Winx Club and specialists didn't know what was happening, but they felt as if the life was being sucked out of them. Were they being destroyed? Was this the end of the famous Winx Club?

It seemed like this was true when suddenly, an overcoming bright lavender light was blinding throughout the entire palace, forcing everyone, even Serefina, to shield their eyes. What was happening?

They each felt as if there was presence among them, and it was vaguely familiar. They knew who it was, but whom could it have been?

"No!" Serefina shouted. "This can't be!"

And then, everything blacked out completely. No sight, sound, or anything; just complete darkness.

* * *

A faint light began to flicker and slowly but surely, life began to come back to Bloom. She struggled to open her eyes and was shocked by the incredible brightness. She had no idea where she was, why she was here, but what she did know was that the bright light she'd seen have saved them; saved her. But, what was it?

She sat up and looked around. She was sitting in a field of some sort, and there were beautiful flowers everywhere. She looked around and near her were the rest of the Winx girls and the specialists; they were all unconscious except for herself.

_How did I get here?_ She ignored the thought though when she realized she needed the others, so she set to work waking them.

At first, they did the same thing she did: Struggled to open their eyes, looked around, but then came to their senses. They tried to heal those that were hurt with their fairy dust, and then sat down, to converse.

"Well, anyone have any idea what happened back there?" Nabu asked. He, unlike the others, had experience in magic being a wizard, but he had no idea what that could've possibly been.

There was an awkward silence until they all shook their heads no.

"Well, we do know that the bright light had a presence that I'm sure we all sensed and somehow we ended up here."

Timmy sat as the rest of them talked. He kept this too himself, but when the bright light had shown, he thought he'd felt like Tecna was there with him. How? There wasn't a logical explanation for it that he could come up with, but he didn't care. He knew that somehow, Tecna had saved them.

And then, for no apparent reason, he felt the same way. He felt Tecna, as if she were standing right in front of him.

A bright white light shown and suddenly, the Winx and specialists looked up to see a young woman approaching them.

She was dressed in a dress made of flowers and there were a few pieces of jewelry, accenting her simple attire.

Timmy's heart almost start. Is that…No, it couldn't be. His eyes were fooling him again.

But it was. She continued to approach him, until her eyes met his. Her voice was unmistakably hers. "Did you miss me?"

He didn't respond directly to her simple question. Instead, Timmy embraced her, tears forming in his eyes. "I…missed you so much."

Suddenly, Bloom stood and said, "Guys, it looks like the Winx Club is back together again."

* * *

**I've finally come up with the ending for this story, so it should be finished in the next couple of hours. I'll probably post the next chapter later, and the ending tomorrow. **

**And there _will_ be a sequel. It will be called _A Troubled Harmony_. Anyway....**

**How did the Winx and specialists survive? What is the mysterious purple light we've heard about? What has been going on with Tecna? Will everything turn out happily in the end? **


	12. The Lavender Light

Chapter 12: The Lavender Light

After a few more moments of hugging, Tecna sat down and began to explain what had happened to her friends.

"How did you end up here Tec? We thought you were trapped in that nightmare."

"I was, but because of you guys, thinking about me, I was released and apparently, the same thing happened to you."

"You're sure we're not dreaming?" Bloom asked, still uncertain.

The fairy of technology nodded. "Yes, but guys, it's not over yet."

"What do you mean?"

She paused, sadness showing in her normally-happy eyes. "Well, for one thing, I don't have my powers, and Serefina still has control over that spell book."

"So, do we take it from her and destroy it?" Brandon asked.

Tecna shook her head. "It's not that simple. She must've memorized every useful spell in that book by now, anticipating that we'd try to take it from her. Plus, she's still going to keep chasing us until she's been completely destroyed."

"Yah, but there's one problem: We don't know how to do that!" Stella pointed out, clearly frustrated.

"Do you have any ideas Crystal? You and Tec know Serefina the best." Nabu asked.

The two Zenithian cousins looked to each other, momentarily, swapping a look. They might've been telling each other something, just silently. Finally, Crystal spoke.

"Considering the few things that I do know about Serefina, she was always very sensitive when it came to feelings. She said that part of her powers came from emotions, which helped her control weather. Perhaps her demise has something to do with our feelings."

Some of them shrugged. It seemed to make sense, but they still had no idea what…well, _most _of them.

"So, where are we anyway?"

"I think we're on the southern hemisphere somewhere in Joy," Tecna answered. "I can't be for sure though because I destroyed my PDA when I left Magix." She said the last line slightly embarrassed.

The others' jaws dropped. Tecna had actually broken a gadget? To them, those words didn't make sense at all. As many times as they'd known her to rely on technology, knowing she'd gotten rid of her favorite electronic was simply unimaginable.

Tecna blushed. She knew what they were thinking, and just saying it aloud was incredible, even to her. She had cared a lot about her gadgets, and the only reason she'd done away with her PDA was because it would remind her of days at Alfea, and all her lies.

"Well, guys, how are we supposed to get out of here?" Riven suddenly asked. "For all we know, we could've been gone for days."

"Yah, Riven's right," Sky said. He paused. "Did I just say that?" This earned him a punch in the shoulder from the other specialist.

"Come on people, we need to figure this out," Bloom said, standing.

"Who died and made you queen?" Riven asked, glaring.

"Well, at least _I'm _not just sitting here complaining."

"Guys, will you just shut up and come up with a plan!" Timmy's outburst shocked everyone, even himself. He didn't know why he said it, but he knew that his love must not be enjoying listening to all this arguing, so he did what he could to stop it.

He succeeded. They began to quiet down at last. The plan that they'd come up with was to have the Winx girls-except for Tecna- try to use the little winx they had left to transport them back to Magix.

The six of them stood and transformed back into their fairy forms. Joining hands, they formed a circle and focused their winx as they said the spell together.

"Take us back to where we were last; transport us as this spell is cast," they chanted.

Swirls of colorful light surrounded them as they felt themselves being lifted up again, and before they knew it, they'd landed back in Magix at the front gates of Alfea.

"Man, I'm so glad to be back," said Stella. "And for once I don't have to worry about missing curfew."

"Tell me about it. I hated getting detention." Musa added.

"Gem?" Crystal asked, tapping her cousin's shoulder as she stared into the sky. "You okay?"

The fairy of technology nodded. "Yes, I'm fine Cryssie. Just happy to have things _semi_ back to normal."

"Me too. I just wish your powers weren't gone."

When Crystal's back was turned, she whispered, "I'll get them back sooner than you may think."

* * *

The specialists returned to their place while the Winx Club went to Ms. Faragonda's office to fill her in on what had happened to them. The girls were shocked once they realized what time it was. Apparently Riven had had a point: they really _didn't _have any idea about how much time could've passed.

"Well girls," the Alfea headmistress said after she'd learned of everything, "I suggest that for right now, you should do what you can to get some rest and try to preserve your winx."

But before any of them had a chance to say anything, suddenly, Serefina crashed through the roof into the office. "I don't think so."

"What are you doing here?" Ms. Faragonda demanded, glaring at the dark fairy.

"Oh, I'm just here to make a proposition," she said innocently. "Have a problem with that Faragonda?"

"Depends. What kind of proposition?" Musa asked, giving her an uncertain look.

Serefina grinned wickedly. "Here's how it works: I challenge you and the specialists to a battle in exactly two hours in Magix. If you win, I'll leave you alone."

"And if you win?" Bloom asked, continuing her icy stare.

"I take your powers and end you." She responded.

"You're on!" Stella said. "And you're going down, Serefina!"

"We'll see about that." Her eyes glowed blood red and she disappeared into thin air.

"Girls, are you sure about this? You're still weak after your encounter with her earlier."

"Yah, Ms. F, but we've got to try or else she'll take over the whole Magical Dimension, and it's our job to stop that from happening," Layla reminded her. It was. Most of missions like these had been placed into their hands after they'd saved Sparx. But, until Serefina had showed up, they hadn't actually had to go on any missions after Baltor's defeat.

"Alright, but I want you girls to promise me that you'll be careful."

"We will, Ms. F." Bloom assured her. "And it should be easier now that Tecna's back. It's just to bad she doesn't have her PDA to give us some information."

"Why can't she?"

Tecna frowned. "I destroyed it."

The headmistress was shocked. "Why did you do that?"

The fairy of technology looked ashamed. "I didn't want to keep any memories from my days in the Winx Club, but now I really regret it because I miss it."

_No surprise there, _some of the Winx girls thought to themselves.

"Perhaps I should stay here at Alfea," Tecna suggested. "I'd just get in the way if I can't use my powers."

Ms. Faragonda sighed. "I don't think you'd be in the way, Tecna. You could help with their strategy since you have had more experience with Serefina."

Tecna nodded. "Okay."

* * *

The girls told the guys about the battle as soon as possible. Luckily for the girls, in the time the specialists had been unconscious, their bodies had become more full of energy. That'd be helpful considering how low on Winx the girls were.

"So, where do you guys think we're meeting her?" Musa asked as they got ready to leave with the Red Fountain specialists.

When there was no answer, everyone turned to look at Tecna. At first, Tecna didn't know why they were staring at her.

"What?"

Their eyes grew bigger. How much had she changed since she'd left Magix?

"Well, Tec, you're generally the one who figures out the logical reasoning of stuff like this. I mean, after all, you're really smart."

She shook her head. "Not really. Most of the things I used to tell you guys were made up. It was generally pure luck if I got it right."

"But, what about that time you memorized the map when we snuck into Cloud Tower?"

Tecna blushed once more. "Well, actually I had no idea where I was going. I was just, like Bloom had, following this feeling that told me where to go."

There was some more gasping.

"Well," Crystal suggested, "why don't we go to that café in Magix? That's where we usually meet her."

"Good idea, Crystal." Bloom said.

"Wow, Cryssie, you're really smart," her cousin smiled.

"Don't be in denial Gem," Crystal whispered. "You and I both know that what you just said to them was a lie."

"So? I didn't want them to get suspicious. So, think the plan will still work out?"

"As long as Timmy still has the stone you gave him, yah."

* * *

They traveled quickly past their apartments and went all the way to the café. It wasn't far away, but they hesitated the whole way there. This would be the final battle, and if they didn't pay off destroying her…

Most of them kept this thought out of their minds as they traveled there. Once they had arrived, they could tell Serefina had been wreaking havoc on Magix since they'd been gone. Just like Joy, people were nowhere to be found, and the sky over the magical city was filled with dark gray clouds.

"Well, we know that she's here," Riven said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yah, but we're so going to beat her," Bloom added, a serious expression upon her face.

Suddenly, more of the clouds beasts rained down from the heavens and Serefina appeared. But, for once, she wasn't merely a silhouette; she was a real person.

Her long, dark hair reached to half of her back and she wore a long, dark shaded dress along with high heels upon her feet. Her eyes were glowing red and whenever she grinned, her teeth appeared black. Her complexion was normal tinted, but had a hint of blue.

"I see you decided to show up," she told them, amused. "Are you ready to lose?"

Bloom took a stance. "Never. Now, are _you _ready to get destroyed yourself?"

The dark fairy began to laugh manically. "I see that you're more naive than I originally conceived. What I don't understand is how weak little fairies like yourselves ended up becoming heroes to this universe. It's just a mystery that'll never be figured out, I suppose."

"You're about to find out why we always win," Musa yelled.

"Yah. Come on girls; let's go!" Bloom shouted.

The bright light shown as the Winx fairies began to transform; five of the original Winx girls into their Enchantix; Crystal in her winx form with her Charmix.

Once they'd metamorphosed, they flew into the air and began to talk over their strategy.

The specialists talked with Tecna about any ways she could suggest to try to take her down.

"I think that one of your best ways would be to try to strike at her monsters; they go down, she loses power."

"But what if she creates more?" Nabu asked, his wizard's staff in hand.

"It takes her a little while to make more, which is why you guys've beaten her. Tonight should be her end because I can tell she plans to use up all her power to destroy us. If we can stop her before she gets the chance, she'll go down."

"Well, then lets try it out," Sky suggested, sword in hand. "Let's go take out this girl guys!"

Tecna sighed in relief once they'd finally left her alone. She began to think about the plan. She knew that as soon as the others found out about this, they'd be furious, but it had to be done.

_Let's just hope Timmy'll accept this, _she thought, tears gathering in her delicate eyes. _If he doesn't…I don't know what I'll do._

Meanwhile, the Winx Club were doing all they could to try and take out their latest enemy.

"Dragon fury!" Bloom yelled, attacking the dark fairy with fire.

Serefina didn't seem to take any damage from it at all. "Nice try, fairy, but if you want to win, you'll need more power than that." Raising her arms high into the air, she twirled around and formed a powerful tornado.

The Winx girls cringed. Most of them had had experience with attacks like this from all those years of battling Stormy, but she'd never been _this _powerful. This told them just how imperative it really was for her to get defeated, or else who knows what she could do to the universe…or them.

"Scientific knockout!" Crystal shouted, blasting one of the creatures. She groaned when she saw that though it had been destroyed, more appeared to be raining down. "Oh man, this is to hard! They just keep coming!"

"I know, right?" Stella asked, nearly getting knocked down to the ground from one of Serefina's offensive maneuvers. "At this rate we'll never take her down!"

"Stella, don't think like that," Flora scolded, trapping one of the creatures with her ivy wrap. "We need to stay positive, like Crystal said."

"Yah, good idea Flora. Everyone focus on something good in your life," the fairy of the Dragon Fire commanded.

They all listened, even the guys. They all focused on the most positive thing they could. Whether it have been for their love, friendship, or happiness, it seemed to be working as Serefina's eyes stopped glowing as red and her monsters began to become more and more weak.

After this, the Winx Club decided it was time for their final attack: Convergence. Sure, Crystal had only done it once or twice, but they needed her help since she was a very powerful fairy.

Hovering in the air, the fairies joined hands, forming a circle, and while still thinking positively, focused their winx the best way that they could. A light of different colors of the rainbow glowed as they used their energy.

Serefina cowered. She hadn't anticipated them to have that kind of power at all, but she still had one trick up her sleeve, and she decided that now was the time to use it. She threw her hands into the air and aimed an attack of lighting at one of the specialists.

The Winx girls opened their eyes to see what was going on. Lightning was heading towards one of the guys. After a closer look they realized that…it was Timmy.

Timmy gasped as soon as he'd looked up. At the speed it was going at, there was no way he could dodge it. No matter what, he'd get hit. From what he could tell, there must have been a great many volts of power. Could he survive it?

"Timmy!" Sky screamed. "Watch out!"

But, unfortunately, it seemed like it might be to late. As Timmy ran, the attack inched closer and closer to its target. And finally, it'd reached him.

But to everyone's-well, not everyone-shock, including Serefina, the now familiar bright lavender light began to shine and suddenly, Timmy was standing unharmed. What had happened? What was this light, and why did it keep saving him?

He didn't take any time to figure out the answer though because he heard a groan, and it was all to familiar to him. He turned to see Tecna, his love, lying on the ground, unconscious.

As Serefina rubbed her eyes, trying to regenerate her power, the rest of the Winx and guys noticed that the technology fairy had fallen, so they went to her aid.

"Is she okay?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know," Timmy replied, feeling her forehead. "I hope so."

Suddenly, he felt his love stop breathing and her heart no longer began to beat.

Timmy's and everyone else's eyes began to fill with tears as they felt complete sorrow. It was over…or was it?

The glasses-wearing specialist began to sob. He touched his love's cold, delicate face. It was official; he'd lost her, for good. _Tecna,_ he thought to himself. _I love you. I'm so sorry I've done this to you. I should've been here, protecting you. You have no idea how much I care about you._

As he continued to cry, he heard Stella say, "Look!"

They all looked at Tecna. Something was happening. _Is she…?_ They asked themselves, but stopped thinking as something incredible began to happen.

* * *

**So much for finishing this last night. I would've, but I got really tired so I had to stop till this morning, but here's the second to last chapter. There'll be one more chapter that'll explain everything and then the epilogue.**

**So: What is the plan that Crystal and Tecna have? Why does that purple light keep saving Timmy? What is it? Is Tecna really okay? **


	13. The Amethyst Stone

Chapter 13: The Amethyst Stone

They didn't know what was happening, but suddenly the fairy of technology began to glow a bright green color and she was lifted into the air, disappearing.

"Oh no!" Said Timmy. He thought she had officially disappeared, but then he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Sky was standing there.

"Timmy, you might want to turn around." Sure enough, he did, and there was his love, continuing to glow, and then a blinding light shown.

They still didn't understand, but their friend was somehow not only still alive and well, but she was also transforming, but not into her Enchantix.

Her pink hair grew several inches and went up into a bun. Bright pink eye shadow and matching makeup appeared onto her face. Then, as she twirled around in the air, bright green sparkles revolved around her thin frame. As she spun, a short, formfitting periwinkle dress had joined the rest of her new look. Matching high heels were added along with elegant white gloves that reached almost to her shoulders. Finally, she stopped spinning and out of her back grew crystallized magenta wings that were shaped like a butterfly's. And, last of all, a silver tiara landed atop her head as she struck her final pose.

Once the light had stopped, everyone was surprised to see how beautiful Tecna now looked. They had no idea how this had happened, but except for Serefina, they were thankful that it had.

"Tecna!" Bloom said, smiling. "You're okay?"

She nodded, walking over to her friend and hugging her. "All thanks to you guys, but mostly Timmy."

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked, confused.

Tecna smiled. "I'll explain later. For now, it's time to end Serefina, once and for all. Right girls?"

They all smiled and agreed. "Time to end her forever!"

Together, they flew up into the air and began to prepare to finally launch their convergence attack. With Tecna's new powers, surely this could make it even stronger than it would've been before.

"Are you guys ready for this?"

They all nodded in response and began to summon all the power that they could and aim it directly at their enemy.

"Convergence!" They finally shouted.

Their was a howling scream as the darkness began to disappear and everything had officially been fixed.

The Winx girls shouted, celebrating.

"I knew this would work out," Crystal said. "Nice plan Gem."

Everyone looked at Crystal, causing her to gasp.

"Oh, I forgot, you didn't tell them yet."

"Tell us what?" Riven demanded.

Tecna held up her hand. "I'll explain everything once we get back to Alfea."

* * *

Sitting in Ms. Faragonda's office, the Winx and boys sat hesitantly. They weren't sure if their enemy was truly gone, for it'd taken much more work for them to defeat those of the past.

"So, Tecna, can you explain what has been going on?" The headmistress asked her.

The pink haired fairy nodded and stood up. "Well, obviously this whole thing started the night I told the girls the truth. Then, when I went on my date with Timmy, after he'd ended our relationship, I knew that Serefina's work had been done."

"What do you mean?" Musa asked.

"Well, I could tell that there was no way in the realms Timmy would ever speak to anyone like that, let alone me. I could also sense dark magic had come over him. Somehow, Serefina had put him under a spell, but it must've worn off after he left. As soon as I knew her work had been done, I felt sad because I knew I'd brought this on all of you. So, I decided to leave, because I knew what Serefina was really after."

"What?"

Tecna hesitated, but then said, "Me. She wanted my powers so that she could make me helpless and destroy me to get revenge on me after how I'd foiled her plot a few years back. Then, once I was out of the way, she wanted to take down the legendary Winx Club since I wouldn't be with you. But, what she didn't know was that after I'd felt her spell, I began to come up with a plan to stall her."

"Did your cousin have anything to do with this?"

She nodded. "Tell them Cryssie."

The math and science fairy felt bashful. She hadn't wanted to lie to them, but it was the only way to take down the dark fairy. "That message I told you guys about was true, but what I didn't tell you is that she also told me that she needed my help with a plan. I agreed and then cancelled my Princess' ball."

"Over IM, I filled her in on everything." Tecna continued. "I left everything at the park for Timmy to find because I knew as soon as he realized what he'd said, he would want to go back to the park. I left some typical items that you'd expect, but I also gave him a stone."

Timmy nodded and tried to look for it, but it was no longer in his pocket. It'd completely vanished into thin air. Where had it gone? "Where'd it go."

"Simple, it's in the tiara of the new powers you saw I had," she replied.

"But, how'd it get there?"

"You see Timmy, that wasn't just any shiny rock. It was my birthstone, and a fairy's birthstone is the only way to truly give up her powers willingly. If you give it to someone you love, whenever they think about you, it'll protect them from danger. That's why I left it for you."

There were some 'awes' and little sweet looks between the fairies

"But, why did you faint after it saved him?" Bloom inquired.

Tecna held her head in shame. "That's the other part. Every time you use the birthstone, it drains away the life-force of whomever owns it. If you use it enough times, it'll crush you into fairy dust."

"Then, why are you still alive?"

"Well, I knew about this super rare form of a fairy that you can earn if you give up your powers and life for one you love. And, that's now what I have. Yes, I know it's like the Enchantix, but to get it, you must use an enchanted jewel."

"So, what's it called?"

Simply, she replied, "Jewelix."

"Jewelix?" Ms. Faragonda repeated. "Yes, I think I've heard of it. Did you feel more powerful as you transformed?"

Tecna nodded. "Much more than when I'd gotten my Enchantix."

"Well, then, Tecna I think we all should thank you greatly from saving us from Serefina," Bloom said, speaking for all of them. "Right?"

They all nodded.

"Tecna," Timmy said, tapping her shoulder.

She turned, surprised. "Yes?"

"Would you come talk to me for a moment."

The now Jewelix fairy hadn't anticipated this, but reluctantly followed him outside of Alfea.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Layla asked.

Sky smiled. "Something wonderful, that's for sure."

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked, her cheeks red.

Timmy smiled. "Well, I want to tell you thank you and that I care about you a lot Tec."

"You do?" She gasped. She thought that as soon as he knew what their plan had been, he'd become furious for she'd simply done more lying.

"Of course. I love you Tecna. And…"

"And what?"

"I want you to accept this," and he pulled out the engagement ring that she'd saved for him. "Please Tecna, I love you, will you be my wife?"

She was speechless. Just like the first time, it was impossible to believe that Timmy wanted to marry her. What would she say? _The right answer._

When Timmy saw her expression he grew disappointed, but suddenly, her mouth grew into a bright smile.

Her eyes sparkling, she said, "Of course I'll marry you Timmy. I love you." They embraced and kissed.

For Timmy, this was the most wonderful moment of his life. For Tecna, she couldn't have hoped for a better ending.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

The bells of the large church ran in sync with each other as birds flew through the sky. Today was a special day, but many people weren't quite aware as to why. It didn't matter though, because for those that _were_ aware, it was one of the most wonderful days a person could ever wish for.

People stepped in through the large doors of the church, dressed in nice clothes so they could look good for the even that they had been invited to attend and celebrate.

Inside a special room, five fairies hurried to ready themselves for today's most happy celebration.

"Can you believe it?" Stella asked, fixing her long blond hair. "After today, we'll all be married."

"I know. I'm so excited for the reception. It's going to be so exciting with all the planning that was done," Flora agreed.

"This is going to be the most beautiful day," added the fairy of the Dragon Fire. She paused as she could hear footsteps.

The door of the room opened and in stepped the bride herself. Her sparkling white dress accented her thin frame perfectly. She smiled, and her pink hair, which reached to her shoulders, now was in an elegant bun.

The Winx girls smiled at the sight of their friend. She looked amazing, and they knew that today would be the best day in her entire life.

"Oh Tecna, you look so pretty," Musa immediately said, admiring the technology fairy.

"Yah, your wedding is going to be perfect."

Tecna smiled brightly at her best friends. "Do you guys think I chose a good day to get married? I mean, after all, Timmy and I have been engaged for a long time."

"Yes you have, sweetie," Flora agreed, "but you've been so busy lately."

"Right. After you became the headmistress of Alfea, taking care of your students had to become top priority." Bloom said.

Her cousin went up to her, dressed in a pale light purple gown. Her hair was in curls, and she was clearly in a great mood, but why wouldn't she be? "Plus, look at all the events you've been busy with besides this one! You helped me plan my Princess' ball _and _my coronation last year."

"And you're getting married on your birthday. I would've, but Helia was to busy with his art tour."

Tecna beamed. "You guys are the best."

"We know," Stella smiled, "and that's why we're your friends, Tec."

There was on a knock on the door and Tecna's mother, Tera, peered her face into the room. "Girls, It's to start the wedding in just a couple of minutes." She told them happily.

There were some small squeals of delight. The Winx Club looked to each other as they left, leaving Tecna and Crystal alone.

"Oh, Cryssie, I can't believe it. I'm really getting married!"

Her cousin nodded. "You should be really excited Gem. It's your big day. Enjoy it." And she got up.

Tecna returned to the nod as she followed the fairy of math and science from the room and approached the entrance to the place where her ceremony was to be held. Standing close to her was her father.

"So, honey, are you ready?" He asked, offering her his hand.

She smiled, taking it. "I've never been more ready in my life."

Hand in hand, they walked up the aisle. All the guests smiled at them, some taking pictures.

Once they'd made it to the end, Jeremy released her hand. "Good lucky honey," he said, and went to sit with her mother.

Tecna walked up to her groom and smiled. "Well, it's time," she whispered.

He was smiling too. "Any regrets?"

"Never."

Following the vows given by the minister, the two of them promised to love and cherish eachother as long as they lived. The whole time, in the pews, you could see people tearing up, especially the Winx Club and Tecna's mother.

Finally, the words they'd all been waiting for were spoken: "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You many now kiss the bride."

Slowly, but not hesitant, Timmy and Tecna approached each other. Finally, their lips touched. It was short, but satisfying for both of them. Once they parted, all the guests clapped.

Tecna began to laugh. What a wonderful moment this was! She'd known she was going to marry Timmy for over two years now, but to be officially husband and wife just the kiss all the more special for her.

Together, the two newlyweds walked down the aisle, hand in hand. People continued to cheer and wave.

_This is the most amazing day of my life_, the fairy of technology thought. _And from now on, it shall never end._

* * *

The reception just made Tecna love this day even more. Because of Crystal's insisting, it was held in the Zenithian palace, and oh what a celebration it was.

The food was simply amazing. There were incredible cuisines from all across the realms, and as Tecna continued to try some, each dish was better than the one before.

She had a mutual dance with her father, as tradition stated, and he seemed to be just as happy as she was, only there was something else in his eyes; he was proud of her. She could tell.

At one point, she sat with Timmy and the rest of the Winx girls with their husbands. They kept talking about how great the wedding was and how awesome the reception was going.

"You know Tecna, I wish my wedding had gone this well," Bloom said. Though she was now queen of Eraklyon, and had had a great ceremony herself, this one felt more special, but she didn't know why.

"Same here," the rest of the girls agreed in unison. They looked at eachother in confusion momentarily but then laughed. It was like old times when they'd have big party at Alfea celebrating another victory.

"You guys just made this moment so special for Timmy and I," Tecna said, grasping her husband's hand. "I wouldn't have ever considered getting married without all of you here."

"Neither would we Tec. We're the Winx Club, and we're also best friends," Stella agreed, smiling at Brandon.

As the rest of them continued to have a conversation, Tecna began to think about how this whole thing had come to be.

She'd started out as a bratty spoiled heiress, but ended up becoming a humble guardian fairy. Though she'd made some mistakes along the way, she didn't regret anything because of how well thing had ended.

Suddenly, she felt complete for the first time in her life. She didn't know why, but she felt as if a puzzle had been solved.

The End.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who's been reading this story, I had so much fun with it and adding in your suggestions. Well, this ends this story. Stay tuned for the sequel, _A Troubled Harmony_. **

**I hope you enjoyed the ending. I tried to make everything work out in a way everyone would like. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
